What The Force Wills It To Be
by MassEffectAdict
Summary: Thank you to everyone who supported me in this story, I am going to try to re-tackle and completely rewrite this story, making big, hopefully good, changes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Star wars and all related content belongs to Lucasart and ultimately George Lucas, I'm just putting a slight twist to the story.

Dantooine 12:34 local time

Bastila stared at the body floating in the kolto tank. She truly was a mystery. The being in front of her was none other than the Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan herself, but she didn't look like the typical Sith. Most Sith were corrupted by the Dark Side. Their skin was cracked, and their eyes looked dead, but Revan's skin was marred only by countless scars from battle. Even unconscious, Revan's body wasn't even emanating any darkness through the Force. She just... existed.

Master Zhar entered the medical station, and saw Bastila had not moved since he came in here last time. "Padawan Bastila." He acknowledged her. "I sense much tension in you. What is it you are thinking about?"

Bastila stared at the body a few more seconds before turning to face the Jedi master. "I was wondering what the council was going to do to Revan, they can't just kill her, can they?"

Zhar sighed. "I know your orders were to capture her alive, but she may be too dangerous to keep alive. The Jedi council has decided to take her off the kolto treatment. If she survives, they will call it the will of the Force, and come up with a new plan."

"What?" Bastila radiated frustration, and even a little hatred. "I risked my life to capture Revan alive, and the council wants to kill her anyway? Where's the sense in that?"

"I understand you may be upset, but the other masters are wise. We can not risk her assuming the mantle of the Dark Lord of the Sith again. Revan's military tactics have been destroying the Republic. Malak has always been a brute, but we have a better chance fighting a war against him. I'm sorry Bastila, she was my best student, and she will be missed, but there is nothing we can do."

Predictably, Bastila argued. She was always so hot headed. "Can't the council do anything? Maybe strip her of the Force?"

Zhar shook his head. "I'm sorry Bastila. Now, Master Vrook wanted you to report to the training grounds. I believe he wanted to talk to you about your progress in the ways of the Force."

Bastila bowed, and spared one last look at the body suspended in the kolto before leaving.

Zhar counted to ten before he walked up to the woman in the kolto tank. She had been like a daughter to him, and what he was going to do should be punishable by death. It was immoral, but if the council deemed it appropriate... who was he to disagree with the wisdom of the Masters?

Zhar placed his hand on the glass, and typed the emergency drain on the tank.

Dantooine 22:06 local time

When Revan had refused to die, the Council had been forced into action. It was against the Jedi Code to kill Revan, but it wasn't against the Code to let him die. Of course, she had not died, and the council had been forced into action, but their ideas were insane, and possibly impossible.

The Jedi council entered the medical bay at the same time. Master Zhar was already hard at work on his patient.

"Masters." Zhar acknowledged them. "Are you sure this is possible?" He asked, voicing his own doubts.

"Anything is possible were the Force is involved." Vrook chastised, as always, he was wearing his seemingly permanent frown.

"Of course master Vrook, but something so extensive has never been attempted before." Zhar frowned.

"Much truth does Master Zhar speak with. Careful we must be, lest damage Revan's mind we do." Master Vandar added.

Dorak inspected the barely clothed body on the table in front of them. "Master Zhar, we have come up with an appropriate cover. She was born on Deralia in the outer rim, but instead of growing up as a farmer, she became a smuggler, and never stayed in one system long enough to make any lasting relationships."

Vrook frowned at the mention of her being a smuggler, and for once, Zhar was compelled to agree. "A smuggler master Dorak? Wont that encourage her to follow the Dark Side if she ever regains control over the Force?"

"It is possible," Dorak conceded. "but the hope is the Force will remain dormant in her. And we need to make sure she doesn't have any connections in the galaxy. That way, she will not be confused when she finds they never existed. Of course, we can give her an appropriate childhood on Deralia, because it is unlikely she will ever go to that system."

"Agreed with this plan we have. Capable of doing this, are you, master Zhar?" Vandar asked.

"If the Force wills it, and you allow me to direct the Force through you, I may be able to do as you ask masters."

Zhar calmed his mind, and pushed the seeds of doubt from his mind. Each of the other masters fell into a calming trance, and allowed Zhar to take control of their Force abilities momentarily.

Zhar placed his hand on his old apprentice's forehead, and willed thoughts of a farming planet into her head, and moved on to thoughts of smuggling, and daring escapes from the police force of various planets. When he had finished programing her preliminary memories, Zhar went on to wipe away any trace of the Force in her. It was possible she could rekindle a connection to the Force, but it was unlikely.

Finally, master Zhar relinquished the other master's Force powers back to them, and inspected his handiwork. Revan, now Kira Inado, was thrashing in her sleep, but was otherwise unharmed. Zhar dreaded the many sessions they were sure to have in the future, but he had started in creating a new identity for the Dark Lord of the Sith. With any luck, Revan would be dead in a few days. Revan was about to die, but Kira was about to be born.

Three Days Later Dantooine 21:04 local time

Kira opened her eyes, and felt the familiar sting of the thick Kolto lap at her eyes. Rage filled her as she felt her mind go through her memories. They seemed there, but something was wrong about them, as if someone else had been born on Deralia, not her.

A medical droid walked over to her tank and began tto drain the liquid. Kira ripped the oxygen mask from her face, and stared at the droid, trying to melt a hole in it. She had no idea why, but the anger in her continued to bubble inside her.

The droids calm voice only served to further agrivate her. "Please wait here, I will summon the Jedi council."

Kira regarded the droid carefully. The last thing she remembered was making a spice run from Kessal. If the Jedi knew about that, they wouldn't be too happy. No, she had to get out before the Jedi knew she was awake. "Oh, don't you worry about that. You know, I suspect they are expecting me at the council chambers now that I'm awake, I'll go talk to them."

The droid didn't even seem to consider that a possibility. "Error, error. Patient: unknown, you are not to be seen by any other personel at this facility. I must ask you to remain calm as I contact the Jedi Council."

"Like hell I am." She muttered. The droid didn't have any weapons, but it was mead of metal, and she had no idea how long she had been floating in the Kolto tank, ot if her muscles would do what she told them to do. One way to find out.

"Error, I am authorized to sedate patients if they refuse to comply. Please stand down, Patient: unknown." Kira didn't hesitate as she jumped at the droid, ripping out the wires from it's neck. It would put the droid into a temporary shut down state before its secondary cortex kicked in, but should buy her enough time to find a way out of the facility.

Kira walked out of the medbay and into a corridor, and tried to be as modest as she could in a revealing, tight fitting undergarments, such as the one she was wearing. She smiled coyly at the medical staff she passed, but tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

Apparently, half naked woman are not inconspisuous. "Ma'am!" Two guards, each armed with a blaster pistol and vibrosword walked up to her. "Ma'am, do you know where you are going."

Maybe they could help her? "Yes, I was just released from medbay a little while ago. The doctor was going to walk me out, but one of his patients went critical, so he gave me instructions, and now I'm lost."

One of the guards looked at his companion, and shook his head. Frak, she must still smell of Kolto, all patients were showered down before being released, and most were given more that two rags as clothes.

The second guard nodded his head. "Ma'am if you would come with us. The Jedi seemed rather jumpy recently. Might as well make our jobs eaier, and help put their minds at rest, please?"

Damn damn damn shit damn. "Uhh, o-oh. OK."

Both guards looked her up and down, one of them kept his eyes glued to her chest, but eventullay turned around, and motioned for her to follow.

Kira scrutanized their armor. Basic comabt weave, a blaster shot or vibrosword to the stomach should kill them. Without a weapon, she would have to differ to hand-to-hand. The armor provided no neck support, so she could snap the first man's neck. Grab his weapon, and kill the other. A simple plan, then she could find a way out of this facility, and off this rock. She could deal with the how once these men were dealt with.

It slightly unnerved her how natural it felt to murder like this, but figured it was just a side effect of being in the Kolto. Who knew how long she had been suspended in there?

Kira grabbed the closest guard with her elbow, and snapped his neck over her knee, as she grabbed his pistol with her free hand. The second guard was untrained, and stared at her in horror as she killed his partner. He stared to draw his weapon, but she was faster. Kira rushed in and placed the muzzled of her blaster to his gut, and fired. The man yelled, but she muffled the sound by forcing his head to her shoulder. Damn, he's not dying fast enough! She fired three quick shots before he finally fell the the floor limply.

Kira looted the smaller mans comabt armor, with four unfortunate holes in it, and secured a blaster pistol to her hip, and the vibrosword to her back.

While smugglers didn't have the best reputation, the war against the Sith was not favoring the Republic. Maybe they would be desperate enough to take a conscript with as shady a background as her. It was a longshot, but it was one of the few options she had left.

Kira finally burst out from the medical facility, and ran through the night, until she found the Republic Recruiting center.

The next day, Kira Inado was signed on with the Republic, and was assigned to the Endar Spire.

One Day Later Dantooine 8:21

Master Vrook scowled at the other Jedi masters. The dark lord of the sith was still alive, and they had set her loose on a fragile galaxy.

Master Vandar sighed patiently, but Vrook could wear down even as long a lived species as Vandar. "The will of the Force, this may be. Regained her memories, Revan has not; dead, Revan is, to the galaxy. Only Kira Inado remains."

Master Dorak, ever the mediator finally spoke. "We should keep an eye out for Kira. While the Force seems to be working with us, the winds of change can be abrupt indeed. Especially where the dark side is involved. We must proceed with caution, but if we play our cards right, Kira may lead us to whatever it is that gives the Sith army its strength."

Vrooks scowl deepend. "Are you suggesting we give Revan her momories back?" He demanded.

Master Zhar shook his head feverently, sending his head tail spining wildly. "No we are not, but it may not be up to us. The Force works in mysterious ways, and who knows, Revan may willingly return to the light, and stop the darkness of the Sith."

Vandar interupted before a fight could errupt between the calm and honorable Jedi masters. "Vrook. Tell your padawan Bastila: acompony the military vessul, the Endar Spire, she will. Practice for her Battle Meditation, it will be."

The other Jedi masters took the hint that the meeting was ajourned, and the subject closed. Vrook bowed, but was still frowning. "Yes master Vandar, I will inform her immediately."

The other masters waited until Vrook had left the room before talking amongst themselves. "Vrook will never forgive Revan for what she did to him." Master Zhar sighed.

Dorak nodded sadly. "Yes, I am worried anger and fear are clowding his judgement."

"Agreed it is. Master Vrook we must watch, if he is to stay on the path of light."

The Jedi masters made a silent oath, and went their seperate ways.

This was just the Prologue, most of my chapters will be about twice as long as this one. Alrighty, remember to review, and constructive criticism is more than welcome, however, you are more than welcome to fatten my ego with flattery. *Awaiting a response*


	2. Awake

Chapter 1: **Awake**

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is exactly the same as the last one. If you really care, go back to the prologue, and read that one, I'm not going to indulge you by writing a second disclaimer.

Endar Spire 13:22 Taris time

Kira Inado felt herself unconsciously slipping into another one of those frakin' dreams. As strange as it may have seemed, it was also slightly familiar. As if she had seen it before.

_A woman about her height, 5 feet three quarters or so, was cloaked in a black robe, and wore a full mask resembling something close to a Mandalorian helmet. Five Jedi had just dispatched her dark Jedi body guard. "You can't win Revan." A defiant woman with a golden lightsaber told her haughtily_

_Revan ignited her violet lightsaber, and held in front of herself in Ataru, the acrobatic form. Suddenly, an explosion erupted behind her. _

As the dream dematerialized into black smoke, she awoke with a jolt, as she realized that the _Endar Spire_ was under attack. Wonderful.

Kira began suiting up in her smuggler clothes. She had been assigned standard republic armor, but there was no way she was going to wear that sickly orange jumpsuit they called armor.

Just as she finished strapping a vibrosword and blaster pistol to her hip, a rather inexperienced-looking soldier entered the door to her room. "The Endar Spire is under attack!" Defiantly inexperienced she thought wryly.

"Thanks. I didn't notice."

"Yeah." The albeit terrible humor, was obviously lost on him. "I'm Trask Ulgo by the way. Now come on we have to help Bastila."

"Bastila?" She had heard that name, _before_ she joined the crew of the Endar Spire. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling that that name seemed so familiar.

"Yeah" Trask said, confused "the Jedi in charge of this mission? Now come on, we have to get going."

Kira and Trask headed out of the dorm. "So, Trask do you know what-" Kira didn't finish her sentence as she sank to the floor. Trask yelped as she fell, and tried to lift her, but she had lost consciousness.

_Revan looked at the destruction. The destruction she had caused. It was unfortunate, but if her plans were to succeed, Telos needed to burn. Maybe after this was all over, and the galaxy was safe from the threat they would soon face, she could come back, and help breath life into the planet she had destroyed, but for now, Telos was a mere husk of what it had been._

_Revan reached out with her force senses, and felt the few lives still on the planets surface. It was sad indeed, but ultimately necessary._

Trask jumped back as Kira suddenly opened her eyes. A red glint seemed to pass through her gray eyes for a fraction of a second.

Kira pushed down the cold thoughts in the back of her mind. That had been no dream. It had been as clear as day. And why was she even thinking about what Revan had done? She was appalled by the destruction the Sith lord had caused, yet her mind was justifying her actions? It didn't seem to make sense.

Trask finished opening the locked door in front of them in time to see two republic soldier get gunned down by a pair of Sith

Trask hid behind the alcove created by the door, and cursed. "Kira, take cover!"

Instead, Kira stood in the doorway calmly. A cold feeling rushed through her brain. Dangerous and calculating, but at the same time, comforting and familiar. The two Sith saw her instantly, and began firing.

A moment of clarity passed through her mind, and she lunged at her opponents. As soon as she landed, she drew her pistol as she rolled, and fired at random until the Sith troopers fell.

Kira looked down at her pistol in confusion. Her jumping at the soldiers had felt familiar, but she could have sworn she had better aim than that. A smuggler relied on their blaster, and one didn't survive as long as she had if they didn't know how to shoot properly. Though, she had barely hit half her shots.

Trask looked at the unmoving recruit with respect, and admittedly, quite a bit of fear. "How did you do that? You didn't get hit once!"

Though her shots hadn't been too accurate, her jump/roll had been quite impressive. "I don't know. I just did." Kira answered slightly honest. She did know it had to do with the cold presence she could still feel in the recesses of her mind, but she didn't know why it happened.

Kira walked with collected calm as they encountered Sith soldiers after Sith soldiers. A brief chat with Captain Onasi revealed what Kira already knew. She needed to get to the escape pods. She was surprised the Captain had bothered alert them, in experience, most Captains wanted what was best for them, not for the crew.

_What Captains? This is the first time I've ever worked on a Republic Vessel._

_Is it? _The cold presence in the back of her mind answered with a question.

Trask put one of few skills to use as he opened a locked door. Kira already knew what was on the other side.

Trask turned to her in surprise. "It's one of the Jedi who accompanied Bastila." A dark Jedi was dueling her, blue and red blades flashed with inhuman speed and grace that could only be attained by years of training with the force.

Kira ran to enter the battle, despite Trask's warning that she would only get in the way. It may not be apparent to companion, but Kira could easily see that the Jedi was no match for her opponent. She dropped her blaster, and reached for her sword. She may not have had much training with a melee weapon, but a blaster wouldn't do poodoo against a Jedi.

Herenda held her ground against the dark Jedi, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was a far better dueler than she was. She was dimly aware of two other people in the room, and could only hope they were allies. Not that they would be able to help her. Her opponent was obviously skilled in the use of the Force.

The dark Jedi blasted her back with a force push that knocked her to the brink of unconsciousness. She was vaguely aware of a soldier in a leather jacket rushing the dark Jedi armed with a simple vibrosword. She hopped the Sith wouldn't toy with the poor woman too long, and would give her a painless, quick death. There were few chances she would be so lucky.

The dark Jedi watched in obvious amusement as the Republic soldier rushed him with a crude metal sword. _A simple taste of the power of the dark side should be enough. _The dark Jedi sent a force push down the corridor, but much to surprise, the soldier rolled to the side. Her companion, however, was not so lucky.

Kira rolled to the side, and resumed her made rush instantly. The arrogant Sith let her get closer. mistake.

Kira clashed blades with the dark Jedi. The battle seemed to be in the force-users favor, so he merely took a simple Shii-cho form. 'These arrogant force-users are all the same. Jedi or otherwise.' The cold part of mind informed her. She wasn't sure if it was more creepy that she had someone in mind talking to him, or that it seemed so normal.

The battle continued for all of thirty seconds, with nearly a hundred blows. Kira kept up a pressing offense to keep the dark Jedi from using any more force powers, and slowly, he was becoming frustrated. Again, the cold presence in mind informed him: 'Sith believe they draw strength from hate, but often it just makes them irritated, and make dumb mistakes. Like that for example.'

Kira saw the same opening her other saw, and took it. Kira slid her sword down the Sith's lightsaber and cut hand. Kira grabbed weapon hand, and held it down. "Trask! Blast him!"

Trask blinked away the pain building in skull, and looked at the fight. Kira had little chance of winning this fight by herself, but for now she seemed to be holding her own. "Trask!" She yelled as she held down her opponents arm. "Blast him!"

Trask raised blaster, and fired at random, and hoped none of shots hit only ally.

The dark Jedi saw death coming, but refused to let this Republic bitch live. Before the blaster bolt could hit him, he sent a wave of force lightning coursing through his opponents body.

Kira was shot back as electricity coursed through her body. She was vaguely aware of the Sith's body crumpling under a barrage of blaster fire. At least Trask had come through.

The electricity must have done some damage to her brain, because she felt her grip on reality fade as yet another dream took hold.

_Revan was standing in the middle of a large arena, purple lightsaber ignited, and pointed at her. Dream Kira raised her vibrosword and charged. Neither of them clashed blades, instead, Revan went straight for a death blow._

_Kira struggled against the searing pain from the lightsaber in her chest, but backhanded her opponent across the face, causing the Mandalorian mask to fly off. _

_Revan turned to face her, and as Kira died, she saw her own eyes looking back at her. The Revan with her face sighed, and patted her arm as she lay dieing. "You fought well Kira, but it was inevitable."_

Trask rushed to Kira's side, and immediately injected her with a medpac. As soon as she began to show signs of awareness, he said "You held your own against a Sith!"

Instead of focusing on the dream, Kira chuckled, but she had to admit, she didn't know where she had learned to kill Dark Jedi. She had never fought a force-user before, had she? Instead of giving voice to her doubts, she made a joke. " switch from Shii-cho to Soreso needed work. A lot in fact."

Herenda slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in a force cage, so that was a good sign, if nothing else. As her vision came back, she saw what she thought was impossible. The same suicidal Republic soldier who had charged the Sith was blasted back by force lightning, but the Sith fell under blaster fire a moment later.

She strained to push the pain from her mind, and focused on getting into this soldiers head. It was the same soldier Bastila had requested come aboard at the last second. Instead of finding easy access, she was startled to find that she couldn't even sense her through the force! She had heard of some Sith hiding their presence in the force, but she was just a soldier! Wasn't she?

Kira began to limp over to prone Jedi, but the terminal behind her erupted in a shower of electricity and sparks. When the explosion ended, the Jedi was already dead .

Kira winced at the smell of burnt flesh, but walked up to the woman's body and took her blue lightsaber, which was miraculously undamaged. She then proceeded to take the Dark Jedi's red one. She inspected the handmade weapons before clipping them on to the back of her belt. If nothing else, she could sell them for some credits after this was all over.

Trask walked up to her, still disoriented from being hit by the force, but otherwise unharmed. "Why are you taking their weapons? It's not like you can use them."

The coldness in mind found that highly amusing, but Kira responded simply. "No, I guess not."

Kira entered the bridge, and stabbed two Sith who had their back turned before anyone realized she was there. Kira dove behind cover, while Trask hid outside the door the the bridge, firing blindly. As loathe as the was to admit it, her aim was only slightly better than Trask's. _Why can't I aim today?_

Fortunately, there were only five soldiers on the bridge, and she had killed two of them before the fight had started. Trask finally killed one of the soldiers, and Kira finished the other two off with a blast from her pistol.

Trask left cover, and watched as she looted the Sith corpses of anything of value. "Your a new recruit right? So, what did you do before joining the Republic?"

"Um, a little of everything really, mostly smuggling. To be honest, I can't really remember." It was as honest as she could be. She knew she should think she was born on a small farming world and had wanted to see the galaxy, but somehow, that just didn't seem true. Kira stood up, satisfied that she had taken anything of value, and headed towards the escape pods.

"Well if you want to be secretive you can, but don't-" Trask opened a door, and they were greeted by yet another Dark Jedi. "Dammit, it's a Dark Jedi. Get to the escape pods, I'll hold him off. Go!" Trask rushed to death for reasons even he couldn't fathom. All survival instincts were thrown out the window when he was around Kira. It seemed strange, but in a way, he knew it was for the best, as the doors sealed behind him, and he faced death.

Kira didn't like for men do die under her, but somehow, the death of one of squad seemed an all too familiar wound. _But I've never even lead troops before! Hell, I didn't really even command Trask._

The coldness in her mind didn't respond, but if it had a head, she was sure it would be shaking it right about now.

"Hello? Kira Inado? You're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire. Get to the escape pods, we need to go." She took advice, and began to run through the dying ship.

As Kira rounded the corner, Carth deemed it worthy to give her more useless information. "You can sneak around that soldier, if you have a stealth generator."

Of course she had one. It was standard issue. She knew how to be quite, but why? It was one soldier, and he didn't even look that menacing.

Apparently, she was being too cocky, because as she approached the Sith, he turned to her, and opened fire on her with rifle. Looking back, she didn't know how it happened, it just did. Her muscles moved in discord of her mind, and swatted away a blaster bolt that had been aimed at her head.

Kira raised her sword, and threw it at the Sith. To the surprise of both the Sith and the Republic soldier, the blade hit him in the face, shattering black visor, and killing him instantly

Carth seemed oblivious to her miraculous feat, and commed her again. This time telling her that she could kill the Sith in the next room by reactivating a near by droid, or overloading the conduit with the computer in front of her.

She picked up a few spare parts, and set the droid to patrol. The droid's targeting system wasn't too good, but it at least served as laser fodder for the Sith. Kira took her time at aiming, but was still foiled as her shots went wide. She was dimly aware that the droid was destroyed, but now it was just her, a Sith grunt, and the Sith commander in red armor.

The Sith commander rushed her with a strange blue sword, and Kira ran in the room to meet him. A slight fog clouded her mind, but rather than distract her, it gave her tips on how to fight. _Block, perry, duck, flourish, perry, counter._

The Sith's attacks became more and more desperate until both lunged at her at the same time. Kira leaned back, two sets of blades passed an inch in front of her face. While both her opponents her off balance, she spun around the commander, and slit neck. By the time she could focus on the grunt, he had already regained balance.

Carth watched on the monitor until the droid was destroyed. It was only her and two other soldiers, but she was only a new recruit, and not likely to be able to hold her own in a two-on-one fight.

Carth ran to retrieve blasters, and opened the door. He had expected to find a corpse, or a soldier very near one. Instead, the very soldier he was thinking of was moving in a flash of steel. She bent unnaturally low, and spun around the commander just as fast. Before he could draw blasters, the new recruit had slit the commander's neck, and rushed the last Sith.

Kira knocked the offending vibrosword aside, and charged her final enemy. It was going to be a brutal death, but these bastards deserved nothing less. With a very unfeminine shout, she plunged her sword through the Sith's armor, and buried it down to the hilt. As expected, the Sith bent over, and Kira used own movement to split him open, from hip to shoulder.

Carth continued to stare for a split second before addressing his soldier. "Recruit, that's enough. We don't really have a lot of time, we need to go, before this ship is destroyed."

Kira nodded, but bent down to pick up the Sith commander's unique sword first. She mock saluted her captain, and said "After you, my captain"

Carth grunted, but prepped the pod for evacuation. Kira joined him a moment later, and strapped herself in.

As soon as she was strapped in, Carth hit the pod release, and they were sent hurtling to the planet below, moments before the Endar Spire finally broke under fire, and exploded in a flash of blinding light. They were too far away to sustain any damage, but the explosion still sent them off course.

The pod passed through Taris' atmosphere without any difficulty, but the landing wasn't so smooth. Carth felt the pod grate against the ground, and then jump up, and crash back to the ground. _Wonderful. _He thought. _We're skipping across an enemy controlled planet._

Kira turned to say something to him, but her words were silenced as a nearby console blew up, sending smoke into the small pod.

Just when Carth imagined teeth would fall out if they kept bouncing, the pod stopped bouncing, and he was able stand up in the small pod, albeit more than a little dizzy. Carth punched the door release, and was relieved as the door actually exploded outwards, as it was designed to. Carth looked back in the pod, and saw the new recruit, who still hadn't moved since the console exploded.

He spared one more glance down the street, before dashing in the pod and scooping up the woman in arms. Carth looked around, before sprinting to the cover of a rundown apartment building. Hopefully they wouldn't ask any questions.

Two Days Later; Taris 9:57 local time

_She had that dream again, but this time, she was looking through Revan's eyes as the five Jedi killed last Dark Jedi. Innumerable battle plans passed through her mind, but before she had time to enact on any of them, her ship was attacked, and her mind turned to darkness..._

Thousands of memories/visions (she wasn't sure which) passed through her mind. Many of them were about the destruction of entire worlds, but some of them were more peaceful. The only consistency was that she was always Revan.

_Like all the other times, she was Revan, but she was much younger this time. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that she was in her mid-teens._

_She was late for meditation practice, and hurried to Master Vrook's class. The grumpy bastard gave her an icy glare, but Revan ignored the Jedi master, and sat on the ground cross legged next to another student, and began the calming exercise of lifting the various objects in the room, while Vrook droned on in the background. It would be that much more calming if only Vrook would shut up._

Carth sighed, as he entered new HQ. It was a rundown apartment, but at least the owners hasn't said anything.

last scouting mission had turned up nothing new, and he was starting to fear for Bastila's safety. Sure, she was a Jedi and all, but the entire planet was likely looking for her. Not to mention the dangers he had heard about that lurked in the Undercity.

Taris 10:13 local time

Kira struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, she was rewarded with a painfully bright light in her eyes. "Hey, it's good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep."

Kira blinked a few times before she was able to make out a sickly orange jumpsuit. She didn't need her eyes anymore to know who it was. "Hey captain. Where are we?" She sat up on the corner of her bed, and continued to try and blink the light out.

"We crash landed on Taris. Apparently the planet in now under the control of the Sith. They've declared martial law, and established a planet-wide quarantine. We need to rescue Bastila, and then get off this planet."

She tried focus on face, but the world was still a blur. "Alright, but first, how long have I been out?"

Carth tried to give a sympathetic smile. "You've been passing in and out of consciousness for the past few days." He told her. "Since you've been out, I did a little scouting, and it sounds like the best place to start our search is the Lower or Undercity."

"Alright." Kira stood up, and refused to let a wave of lightheartedness force her down again. "But first, we are getting something to drink. The stiffer, the better."

Carth followed wearily. He thought about telling her she couldn't drink on duty, but thought better of it. She had been thrashing about an awful lot in her sleep, and she likely wanted to forget whatever nightmare she had been having.

Carth strapped his blasters to his side and followed her out the door.

That's it for the first real chapter. I'm thinking of rushing through this nect part rather quickley, but I'll have to see how it tirns out first. As always, review however you see fit. Thanks for reading. 

P.S. for anyone who is wondering about Kira's "other" it is the cold prescance in the back of her mind, I just use "other" as a way of simplifying who/what I'm talking about. Internet cookies to anyone who can guess who/what the "other" is. *cough-cough-Revan-cough-cough*


	3. The Uppercity

Chapter 2: **The Uppercity**

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own KOTOR, I'm just messing with Lucasart's brilliant ideas.

Taris 10:15 local time

Kira stepped through the door, and right into their first confrontation.

"Alright you alien scum, up against the wall. This is raid." The apparent officer pointed his rifle at the Duros who had refused to move.

"_The Sith came here yesterday and found nothing. Why do you continue to bother us?"_

It was obvious that the Sith had no clue what the alien had said, but he shot him anyway. "That's how we Sith deal with smart mouthed aliens."

Kira nodded her head in the opposite direction. It didn't really matter to her that these aliens might die, as long as they weren't exposed. Apparently, fate wouldn't have it that way. "Humans hiding out among aliens? They must be Republic fugitives! Kill them!"

Kira looked at the officer in confusion. How the hell did he come up with that conclusion? Carth shrugged in response to her unspoken question, and ducked into their apartment for cover while Kira simply unholstered her blaster, and opened fire.

Carth took cover in their apartment, and easily dispatched the Sith officer and one the battle droids before Kira managed to incapacitate the second battle droid with her blaster.

She looked down at her blaster in dismay. She shouldn't be having such a hard time aiming straight. True, her inability might be due to the crash landing, but it had been like this ever since she had started to have those dreams.

Carth walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes. She was tall by human standards, nearly six feet tall, and had gray eyes and brown hair. All in all quite beautiful. He shook his head. He didn't need distractions like that even if his wife...

Kira hadn't moved since they had stopped the raid, and the surviving Duros had wisely left the scene. "Hey, are you OK?"

She looked over to her captain, and shrugged. "I just haven't felt like myself since waking up on the Spire."

Carth nodded. "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to a soldiers life. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before signing up?" Of course he had already read her file, but he wanted to gauge the likelihood that she would betray him.

She laughed and said "I was a smuggler from Deralia. Didn't want to live as a farmer, and wanted to see the galaxy. So I got a ship, and left without looking back. Been moving ever since. Were my files damaged or something?"

Carth had to give the woman credit. She was pretty sharp, and tactically put him in a jam. "A little." He half-lied. "The only data we have on you is that you are Kira Inado, and are trained with a blaster, speak a multitude of alien languages, and have basic melee training."

Kira's brows shot up at the mention of her name. "Inado? My family name is Revan."

"Revan? As in the Sith Lord? Strange last name. But that's not what's in the Republic database."

"It's spelled the same, but I don't have any relation to her. I guess the Republic just had a typo error or something." She shrugged again and walked down the apartment corridor. Carth followed suit, and headed after her.

The Upper City was actually quite beautiful. The walkways glistened in the morning light, and the skyscrapers reflected the sun's rays. If not for the all the snooty nobles with their head held high, it might have been a nice place to live. Of course, all the people took one look at her leather jacket, white undershirt, and simple black pants, and she was instantly looked down upon.

They walked down a large bridge that served as the street until they were set upon by a bunch of drunks. "'Hey-y" one of them slurred. "Whatcha ya doin' up 'ere."

"Drunks." She muttered, shaking her head. At least they could serve some purpose. "You guys look like you might know a good place to find a drink. How about it, know a place where a girl can get a drink?"

Another drunk, who was only slightly more sober than the first chuckled. "Yeah we might, but why would we tells a slummy like ya?"

"One because I'm not a slummy, two because I'm asking really nice like, and three, I can make your life difficult."

The intimidation obviously seemed to work just as well as a bucket of cold water. "J-just down that way." The first man said, slightly cowering. "Please don't hurt me."

Instead of answering, she turned on her heels, and motioned for Carth to follow. "That was completely unnecessary." He chastised her.

Kira raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, opting to let him speak his mind.

"You didn't have to threaten them like that. We could have asked one of the droids around here. That is their job after all."

Kira scoffed and shook her head. This was the war hero that had been in countless situations like this one? "True. We could do that." She conceded. "But than again, those droids are working for the Sith, and might report anyone looking like Republic soldiers."

"I suppose. Just don't let your bloodlust cloud your judgment. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

_So says the man who gives a Republic war cry whenever we enter a battle._ Her other laughed.

A Sith guard watched them behind his black facemask as they entered the Cantina, but did nothing to stop them. He was likely there to keep an eye out for wanted men, and to keep the peace in the bar. In effect, he was a bouncer.

"Carth, why don't you go and see if you can find any information. The cantinas are a great place to hear all the best gossip. I'm going to see if I can't find a way to earn some money."

"That might be a bad idea. We have to find bast- err we have to find Her. We don't really have time for you to dance in a Cantina."

"Carth, what on this world, or any other world would make you imagine I would ever dance in a cantina? Actually, don't answer that question." In a matter of seconds, Kira had disappeared among the crowed, and Carth was left to do all the work. Was he the only one who wanted to find Bastila?

Carth bought a Tarisian ale that tasted closer to Jawa piss than anything else, and tried to get an ear into all the conversations. In half and hour, he had been invited to a party, had gotten information on Republic pods in the Lower City, and had been called a waiter by some Tarisian Noble's daughter.

Deciding he had done enough scouting for now, he walked into the back of the Cantina where the people huddling around the monitor where cheering wildly. The announcer for the arena sounded impressed. "Gerlon Two Finger is down! The Mysterious Stranger has won!"

Carth shook his head at the barbaric sport, but decided to take a look anyway. This Mysterious Stranger seemed to be quite confident as she challenged Ice as soon as her previous match was over.

Again, the commentators voice rang out over the din of the arena. "And now, I give you, Ice. A woman with steel on her bones, and ice water in her veins."

Kira spat blood from where she had been hit in her last fight. Didn't mater if he had two fingers, or five, a fist to the face still hurt. Kira and Ice began to circle the perimeter of the Arena.

She blocked out the crowd and the commentator, and tried to tap into her fighting zone. As always, the cold presence in the back of her mind was more than willing to oblige. A rush of adrenaline and the cold feeling from her mind passed through her, as she watched her prey while they continued to circle each other. _She moves with a certain amount of poise and grace. _The cold part of her brain observed. _She favors her right hand, but will likely use her left as a counter attack. She is too proud to accept defeat, and will become arrogant if we pretend to be weak. Then feint and go in for the kill._

Kira had started to stop questioning how she knew these things, and did as her other instructed. She let Ice go on the offensive while she allowed herself to be slightly sluggish. Kira blocked a clumsy backhanded slash. Kira tensed her stomach subconsciously, seconds before Ice's counter punch made contact, just as her other had predicted.

Ice smiled in what she must have perceived as triumph, as she twirled her blade and moved in for the kill. She was beginning to get cocky with her flourishes. Now was the time to spring the trap. Kira spun around the poorly timed thrust and grabbed the protruding wrist, twisting it, and forcing her to drop her weapon. Kira dropped her own sword, and prepared for hand-to-hand, never once letting go of her vice grip over Ice

Ice struggled against the grip, and tried to punch Kira with her other hand. Smiling cruelly, Kira pulled Ice in, slamming her fist into her gut at the same time.

Ice grunted in pain, and tried to breath faster to get oxygen. Kira kept up the relentless assault, and drove the air from her opponents lungs a second time.

Kira brought her fist straight into her nose, shattering bone and cartilage Ice continued to struggle, nut it was futile. Grabbing her neck, Kira pressed her fingers into Ice's jaw, and lifted her a foot off the ground, then slammed her back into the nearest wall. Ice thrashed against the chock grip, but to no avail. Kira drove her fist into Ice's solar plexus again, forcing the last remaining air out of her lungs. Kira kept up the chock-hold, even as she was showered with blood from Ice's broken nose.

Finally, her eyes began to flutter closed as she lost consciousness. Kira kept her grip up for a few more seconds before slamming Ice into the ground, face first. She walked away, covered in blood, and retrieved her fallen sword.

For a brief second, she was shocked at what she had done. She couldn't remember ever being that violent. Except for that one time with that schutta of a human male in the bar, but she had been drunk! And she had a perfectly good reason too. He'd never call her a dancer again, that's for damn sure.

Again, she got the strangest feeling that the cold presence in the back of her mind found something musing at her thoughts that she had never done anything more violent, but quickly shook such thoughts away. She would need to see a psychologist if she kept it up at this rate.

The crowed cheered with startled joy. There was nothing like seeing someone else in a lot of pain to make you forget about your own troubles.

Carth clapped his hands at the brutality on the screen to keep up the pretense of being interested, but he continued to stare at this Mysterious Stranger, now covered in blood. She looked familiar, but the grainy feed from the monitor made it difficult to make out facial appearances.

Carth walked over to the Hutt in the corner to ask for the Strangers identity. If he did know her, she might be able to help him find Bastila, and escape Taris. Instead, he found Kira, still coated in drying blood, talking to the alien, and collecting her money. Carth didn't speak Huttese, but it sounded as if she was requesting more money. After all, if she kept engaging in such violent battles, more people would come to see her fights.

The Hutt shrugged, and handed her a second credit chit. Kira looked over her shoulder and nodded to acknowledge him. "This should keep us afloat until we can complete our mission." She said vaguely. "I saw a weapons store when we were walking over here. So what did you find out?"

"Wait, your the Mysterious Stranger?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously. The only fighters he knew who fought as brutally as she did was a Mandalorian, and the other were those psychotic Iridonians.

"I am now. We needed a way to get some creds, and I supplied it. So what did you find?"

Carth tried to focus on the mission, but something kept bugging him. "I saw your fight." He said simply. "Your dossier said you were proficient with a blaster, and had basic training with a melee weapon. Instead, you can't aim to hit a Bantha, but you're capable of felling one of the top duelists with a vibroblade? And what the hell was that at the end where you held her by the throat as she suffocated?" He looked at her suspiciously. He was always paranoid, and this woman was setting off a thousands warnings in his brain.

Instead, she shrugged and entered the shop. "I don't really know what to tell you Carth. How about this: we get some new equipment, find a way to the Lowercity, and then we return to the apartment for a nice long chat."

Carth grunted in acknowledgment, and browsed the selection of combat armor and blasters.

Kira nodded to the shop owner, who ignored her as well as she could ignore a woman generously covered in blood.

Kira ran her fingers over the edge of a double-bladed vibrosword, and picked it up, flourishing it and testing its weight. The balance was a bit off, but with a new Zabrak grip, that would be a moot point.

She set it down, intent on returning later, and browsed the selection of armor. Although she was a smuggler, she felt a need for at least a little armor. The leather jacket she was wearing was slightly torn and burned from three rounds in arena, and she needed at least some form of armor. Running her fingers across the fibers of a light suit of echani armor she waved the cashier over to her. "How much would it be for the echani light armor, and the double bladed vibrosword over there?"

"Five thousand credits." She replied instantly. "Bu-ut, I'll cut that down to four if you tell the people in the arena you get your weapons and armor from my store. The Mysterious Stranger is a rising star, and if you become a big shot, I might as well get some publicity." Kira smirked, assuming the sudden drop in price also had something to do with her appearance

Kira smiled. She liked this woman: shrewd, fair, and knew when to make a deal. "Alright. I'll just wait for Carth to finish browsing, then I'll buy these. By the way, do you have a Zabrak grip?"

Carth had his eyes on a pair of mandalorian blasters, and a basic suit of combat armor. If his new assessment of Kira was true, then it was likely he would be fighting from range; raining fire down on their enemies, while she got close, and bashed them with her vibrosword.

Kira looked at him expectantly, and he nodded, pointing to the pair of mandalorian blasters silently, and taking the combat armor off the shelf.

"Alright, so the total comes out to be seven thousand."

Kira took out her winnings, and plopped down a few extra credits. "We also need some basic medical supplies, by the way, do you have a rag?" She asked, motioning to her blood splattered body

"You got it." The owner said, slightly nervous. Watching as her customers suited up in their new armor, and snapped their weapons into place. She looked at Kira wearily when she clipped on the two lightsabers to the back of her belt, but said nothing. She waved as they left and reminded the woman to tell everyone about her store.

No sooner had they left the store than they were set upon by a snooty girl and two thugs. "You are a terrible and mean waiter. Kill them!"

Kira looked at him with a cross between confusion and amusement. "We'll talk about this later, shall we?" She asked.

Carth grunted, and shot the Trandoshan as Kira engaged the Twi'lek.

Kira spun around her opponent, sword held high, as he swung his blade at her, and sunk the back end of her double bladed sword through his back. The Trandoshan howled as his partner fell. Carth kept firing, but the aliens thick scales and armor protected him from most of the blaster burns. Kira cartwheeled past him, and narrowly dodged the blade aimed for her head. She blocked another blow above her head, and brought the other end of her sword into the reptile's heart. She spat on his body, before pulling her blade out at an angle, spraying his blood out in an arc, following through with the movement, and turning to face the noble, still brandishing the blood soaked blade in front of her.

The girl was already fleeing. "Daddy!" Kira chuckled at her fleeing form, and debated just shooting her in the back. She was a snooty brat who had tried to kill them, but decided against it. It wouldn't serve any purpose, and it would likely draw unwanted attention to them.

Carth surveyed the carnage the smuggler turned Republic soldier had caused. It wasn't that amazing that she had killed two thugs, but rather that she had done it so fluidly, and she was only supposed to have basic melee weapon training. Instead, of clumsy attacks focusing on brute force, Kira had moved gracefully, and dispatched her opponents by exploiting weak spots, and stabbing their internal organs, They had a lot to talk about when they went back to their apartment.

Kira turned around to face him, still smiling happily at having just had another dose of death. "So did you find a way to get to the Lowercity in your scouting efforts?"

Carth tore his eyes away from the corpses, and looked at his partner, She had taken the rag from the shop owner, and was wiping off the new blood she had acquired. Carth suppressed the feeling to make a face, nodded his head once. "Yes. It's a little risky, but if we can get a hold of a pair of Sith armor, I believe we can sneak past the guard stationed at the elevator."

"I do love plans that involve killing Sith. Alright, let's head to one of the apartments I wouldn't be surprised if the Sith are currently raiding more of the residents like what happened in our apartment complex this morning."

Carth had to admit, he may not trust her, but Kira was a good fighter, and new how to survive in an environment such as the one they were in now.

Taris 12:09 local time

"I'm getting tired of your filthy lies, alien scum. Now tell me what I want to know, or I'll blow your brains all over the walls."

Ixil looked around disparagingly. If he had a fair trail, he suspected that he could prove his innocence, they didn't really have any evidence, but that wouldn't stop the Sith from killing him. _"I don't know what your talking about. I never stole any of your Sith armor."_

Kira tried to peek in the apartment, but one of the Sith guards stopped her. "What are you doing here civilian? Move along, there's nothing to see here."

She acted as if to keep moving, but nodded to Carth. This was the perfect opportunity to get their disguises. As soon as she was out of the way, Carth threw a grenade into the apartment, away from the civilian. One of the troopers were killed instantly, and the commander was forced to take cover.

Kira pivoted on her hands, and kicked the gun out of the nearest Sith's hands. The soldier looked at the spot where his gun had been moments before, before she sunk her blade up between his plates, careful not to damage his armor.

She ducked behind the door, getting ready to ambush the remaining Sith. When she charged in the room, she was surprised to see the alien had the captain in a chock hold, and snapped his neck a second later.

The alien rose, and nodded to his saviors. _"Thank-you human. I'm not sure if you know what I'm saying, but I would have been dead if it wasn't for you."_

Kira nodded, and said_ "It was no problem. Now, it might be a good idea if you leave before more Sith arrive." _

The alien looked shocked before blinking and said _"Not only do you understand me, you speak my language? You are a strange human indeed. You are obviously no friend of the Sith. So, if you make your way down to the Lowercity, I'll let Gadon Thek know how you helped me. Again, many thanks to you human."_

When the alien was out of sight, Kira began to strip the Sith of their armor, and packed it into her bag.

The Sith who they thought had died from the grenade opened his eyes, and winced at the pain in his torso and legs. The only undamaged part of him was his arms. Just as well, that's all he needed at the moment. He was probably dead anyway.

Kira finished packing her new disguise in her bag just as Carth finished with his disguise. "So, Carth-" Kira stopped suddenly, having felt something evil still in the room. A flash of light was the only warning she got, as she dodged the laser. Unfortunately, the shot sailed past her, and straight into an already faulty conduit behind her, that erupted in a shower of sparks and plasma.

Carth cursed, and planted a quick shot into the prone Sith's body. "Kira?"

He ripped her glove off, and felt her wrist for any signs of life. She was out, but she at least had a pulse. Carth grabbed her pack, and lifted her in his arms, she was surprisingly heavy, and he could feel ropey strings of muscle through her armor. If he wasn't mistaken, the building they had passed on the way was a clinic.

Taris 14:32 local time

_Revan sat, meditating in the antechamber of a strange space station. Glimpses of an ancient race of aliens with eyes on the side of their faces passed through her mind. She pushed such thoughts aside, and focused on creating more ships. If she was to wage war on the Republic, they needed more ships. They had enough armor, and enough men, but not enough fighters. _

_Revan carefully interfaced with the space station, and felt a ripple of anger and hatred flow from the space station into her body. Revan tried to cut off all emotions from herself. The Rakatan empire had tried to harness the full strength of this space station, and it destroyed them. She would use it until it was no longer useful to her, and then, she would destroy it. If the space station fell in the wrong hands, it would be disastrous. As it was, she thought she had too much power herself, but she had to control it if she was to protect the galaxy. Ironic that she had to conquer the galaxy to protect it._

_Revan spoke the Rakatan words to activate the power of the space station, and began to build more ships. She would make the most powerful fleet in the galaxy, capable of protecting them from the evil she knew waited for them..._

Carth woke up to what sounded like a collection of clicks and grunts. At first he thought Kira was talking in a dialect from Manaan, but this sounded too throaty. He didn't know any alien languages, but he at least knew what most of them sounded like. And he had never heard that language.

Zelka came to investigate the strange noises, and saw that his patient was simply muttering in her sleep. Though he had never heard that language, he hadn't had much exposure to alien languages since he had come to Taris.

Carth stood up as the doctor entered, and nodded respectfully. "Hello doctor. Is she going to be alright?"

Zelka sighed. It was complicated, and it would be difficult to explain in a way a person without medical training would understand. "She'll live, but some things disturb me. You said she was exposed to a shock from a conduit, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think the plasma hit her though."

"Yes, that is fortunate. Physically, she can leave tomorrow. Mentally... I did a full scan of her brain, and discovered something disturbing. You know that electricity can stop the synopsis in your brain from firing? Well, it seems like she may suffer some long-term memory loss. I doubt it will effect her short-term memory, but I can't tell the full extent of the damage, and the memory loss may be permanent. I'm sorry." Zelka shook his head sadly, and took his leave.

Carth looked at the mysterious women, who was now a mystery to even herself. He now had an even slimmer chance of ever trusting her than he did this morning. He would likely never learn about the lightsabers she had, or why she fought with a sword rather than a blaster. Or even, why she was able to speak so many alien languages. Dammit, how was he to trust him to watch his back if he knew nothing about her?

Alright, that's it for the second chapter. Tell me what you think of it so far. I'm still trying to create Kira's character, and I feel I need to go more in depth about it. For anyone who didn't get it from the story summery, Kira is a neutral character. Basically, she will kill someone if she benefits from it enough, but it is unlikely she would risk herself to save someone if it didn't benefit her in some way, or if it would only be a small benefit. Also, she will not be sadistic, but she will often be brutal, and unmerciful to her enemies. I Kira's own words, you shouldn't have to fight someone more than once. They should be dead after the first time.


	4. The Lowercity

Chapter 3: **The Lowercity**

Disclaimer: If you don't know that KOTOR belongs to Lucasarts, you obviously didn't play the game, and therefor, there is little reason for you to read this story. If you didn't play the game and you are reading this, now you know.

The Next Day Taris 9:14 local time

_A thousand visions of Revan passed through her mind. From simple exercises with a Jedi master named Kae, to fighting in the Mandalorian Wars, to making contact with an alien species she called Rakatas. At one point, she even recalled being sprawled out on a medical table as four Jedi- two Humans, one Twi'lek, and one unknown species, hovered over her, and the Twi'lek Jedi pressed his hand to her head, sending a cold and empty feeling through her body. His hand remained on her forehead, until a sense of warmth washed over her, and memories of growing up in fields of borga flooded her memories._

_One of the most vivid was one she knew was no dream, but a vision. Kira stood on Deralia as everyone she knew walked through her. Not even noticing her, as if she was a ghost. She called out to her friends: Mira and Erica. She called out to her mother's name, but Janice walked away without pause. Even her father, Mich, who she had spent all her time with doing anything to be with him. Fixing the engine on the tractor, sowing and reaping the borga, or going to town to sell their product. Even he had left her standing alone._

_Then, Revan was standing on Coruscant, and everyone knew her. She nodded to a pair of humans clothed in black robes, while the brown robbed men and woman shook their heads at her, disappointed at something Revan had done. Revan ignited her purple lightsaber, and engaged the brown robbed people with one thought on her mind: destroy to protect, destroy to protect..._

_Kira watched from the Deralia as Revan slayed Jedi after Jedi, while black robbed people came to assist her. As the last Jedi fell, Kira shriveled up and died. Leaving nothing more than a pile of ash as Revan massed a fleet, thinking of the well being of the galaxy above all else._

Kira eyes fluttered open, as the mist from the dreams began to evaporate. She instantly recalled the vivid vision. An empty feeling, similar to that of the touch of the Twi'lek Jedi passed through her body. But there was no warm feeling afterwords. And there was no happy memories of Deralia. In fact, she found she only remembered her past through the visions. She knew her name was Kira Revan, she was born on Deralia, and she had been a smuggler. Beyond that, she didn't remember a thing from before she crash landed on Taris.

Carth noticed she had opened her eyes, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "You were thrashing around quite a bit, and the doctor said you may not remember much. First of all, do you know who I am?"

She scrutinized his face for a brief second before she nodded. "Yeah, your Carth. I figure it wouldn't be prudent to say anything else as long as were stuck on Taris, especially here in public."

Carth looked slightly relieved. But the doctor said she would remember recent events, just not much of her past. "And do you know who you are?"

Kira combed her hand through her hair nervously before wincing. "Not really." She admitted. "I know my name is Kira Revan and that I was born on Deralia, and that I worked as a smuggler before joining the Republic, but that's it really. I can't even remember my friends or family." Her voice hitched for a second, but she smothered the feeling. "But that's besides the point. I figure, if I can still kill, I'm still useful. Now come on. We were planning on heading down to the Lowercity today, right?"

"Yeah. I hear that the Hidden Bek leader, Gadon, could be helpful. We should seek him out, but first, I have one more question." Kira shrugged, as if to say 'go ahead, put I give no promises'. "I noticed you have a pair of lightsabers. Why is that, or can you remember?"

Kira's hand slid down her back, and grasped one of the metal tubes. "On the Spire, there was a Jedi and Dark Jedi. Both of them died, and I figured I could sell them later." Well, it was a half-truth at least. In all honesty though, they just fit. She hadn't used them, but the handles seemed to be made for her hands.

Carth picked up on her slight hesitation, so he pushed the subject. "OK, but than why haven't you sold them. We could have bought all our supplies by selling them. Instead, you dueled in the arena."

Again, she just shrugged. At least she had a full truth for that one. "If we ever need credits quick, we have a back up. I was able to make those credits easily enough, but money might be tighter later on. Besides, it might draw unwanted attention if someone saw us selling a lightsaber. They'd think one of us was either a Sith of a Jedi. I doubt we could pose as a Sith for long, and they'd kill us if they thought we were Jedi."

Carth didn't like it, but her logic did make sense. "Alright, makes sense. Just checking. Anyway, are you well enough to travel? We're going to need to fight down there, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kira gave her best smile and tried to convince him she was fine. "Eh, it was only a small shock. And we need to find Bastila soon, or we might be too late." She hopped off the bed, and took the Sith armor from her bag. It looked fairly durable, but it restricted some mobility and visibility. No wonder the Sith were so easy to kill. They couldn't move fast enough to avoid being hit, and they weren't strong enough to last under fire for long. These Sith were stupid... then again, the sickly orange Republic armor offered even less in the way of efficiency, focusing only on mobility.

Taris 9:34 local time

Kira put on her best arrogaunt expression as she walked up to the Sith guarding the elevator to the Lowercity. "Another patrol heading down to the Lowercity eh? Well be careful down there, those gangs will take a shot at anyone. Even us."

Secretly, she congratulated the gangs for fighting back. Of course, she didn't vocalize such thoughts. "Thanks. Personally, I think we should just wipe out all the gangs down there, but hey, orders are orders, aren't they?"

"Indeed. Watch you step down there."

Carth and Kira walked in the elevator, and instantly took off their disguises, instead, opting for their old armor. She was less than comfortable changing in an elevator with someone she barely knew, but figured if it ever came down to it, she could overpower him. After all, she was the one in melee combat, and as a pilot, he got few chances to workout much. That wasn't to say he wasn't fit, but she exercised a lot more than he did.

The elevator doors slid open, and they walked out as the smell of corroding metal wafted up from the decaying walkway. No sooner had they left the elevator than a gang fight broke out. Kira was all for ignoring the fools and their stupid war, but Carth had other ideas. "For the Republic!"

Kira looked at him in shock. He couldn't really be that stupid, could he? It became evident almost instantly who was going to win the battle, though if Carth hadn't opened fire on them, it probably wouldn't have mattered who won, there was a chance they would have ignored the trespassers. Instead, the leader growled, and charged her with a shock stick.

She didn't even bother unsheathing her sword as the Vulkar came closer and closer, she needed to work out the frustration she got from working with this idiot.

When the Vulkar saw her seemingly lack of resistance, he gave a yell of triumph, and thrust the metal stick at her abdomen. The human bent back, and sprung off her hands in a back spring, kicking the Vulkar in the face, and disarming him. As soon as the regained her footing, she lunged forward, and slammed her hands on either side of his head, making him stagger back. Kira kept to the offensive, and jump kicked him in the chest giving a satisfying crunch as his rib bones gave say under her boot.

Another Vulkar charged at her with a vibrosword, but he fared no better. This time, Kira jumped to the side before the blade could make contact. While he was off balance, she grabbed his wrist, and braced his elbow. The Vulkar saw what she was going to do, and tried to run. Kira shuffle kicked him, and used her momentum to snap his arm at the same time.

Satisfied that her opponents were down, she searched for other targets, but Carth had already managed to shoot down the other two Vulkars.

Carth shot the last Vulkar, and started treating the burn on his thigh. He was confident Kira could take care of herself, and if she did get in a jam, she could actually use the weapon she had spent more than two thousand credits on.

Kira walked up to him after looting the gang members bodies, and helped him treat his wound silently. As they got up to leave, she handed him a small device that looked like a metal bracelet. "It's an energy shield I looted from one of the gangsters." She explained. "Just activate it by hitting that button. It should come in handy when we get in the next firefight."

"Thanks." Carth walked with a slight limp, but soldiered through the pain. There was no way he would show any signs of weakness down here where it would be exploited by the scum of this planet.

They passed a cantina, but thought better of entering. They had business with the Beks, and they needed to get to the Undercity to rescue Bastila as soon as possible.

For being hidden, the Hidden Bek base wasn't really that difficult. What with the door-woman yelling that they couldn't 'just walk in there. This is the Hidden Bek base.'

"Yeah, real hidden apparently." Kira scoffed. The door woman crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Listen, I'm looking to get some information from Gadon regarding one of our friends."

"You can't just walk in here, Gadon has many enemies, and Zaedra wouldn't like it if I risked his safety for two strangers curiosity."

Kira was starting to lose her temper, and figured it would be much easier to kill this woman, and then talk to Gadon. Carth noticed her hand twitch to her vibrosword that was mercifully, still strapped to her back, and stepped between them. "Maybe we could be allies against those enemies. We help him with something, and he gives us information. It's more than fair."

"Well, I suppose you could be useful. And it's not like you could do anything in the middle of his own base. Not with Zaedra watching his back. Just be sure to be on your best behavior." She warned as the outer door swung open.

The two soldiers entered the Bek base that was surprisingly devoid of any swoop bikes. Then again, they likely stored their vehicles in the back or in a separate building.

"Hold it right there." A purple Twi'lek demanded in basic. "Who the hell are you? Speak quickly."

The man with dead eyes looked highly amused, if slightly worn out. This must happen often, Kira mused. "Calm down Zaedra." Gadon admonished his second in command. "If the Vulkars wanted to try anything, they wouldn't send two humans to do the job."

"You're too trusting Gadon. Brejik and his gang want you dead."

Carth, ever the diplomat intervened. "We're no Vulkars, but we were hopping you could help us Gadon. Of course, we would be willing to do something for you."

Gadon nodded his head. "I like the way you think: right to business. So, what is it you need?"

She got the feeling that Carth was going to give away way too much, so she answered for them. "We're looking for a friend of ours. A Republic officer named Bastila." Better not to reveal her as a Jedi.

Gadon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A Republic officer; Bastila you say? Now that you mention it, my men reported seeing the Vulkars capturing a female officer from one of the pods that crashed in the Undercity."

Carth got riled up, and looked as if he was going to raise his hand to pose his question. "The Vulkars have Bastila? Kira, we have to save her!"

She shook her head at Carth's outburst, and motioned for Gadon to continue. "I have a feeling there is more to this than your letting on."

"Unfortunately, yes. Brejik is offering her up as the prize for the upcoming race. He likely has your Republic friend locked up somewhere safe. Without my help, you'll never find her."

Kira smiled as she cracked her knuckles. "Sounds like we've got some heads to crack." She said ominously "So what, we wait for the race, and when the winner is announced, we kill everyone and save her?"

Even the leader of the swoop gang seemed impressed. "You've got quite a quad there, but that might not be the best move. A few weeks ago, my engineers designed a prototype engine that would make the rider next to unbeatable. Unfortunately, the Vulkars stole it. Now, if you were to return our engine, I'd sponsor you to race under the Bek's flag. If you win, you get Bastila, if one of my riders win, we give you your friend back. We Beks don't believe in slavery, so you win either way."

It took seconds for her to prod the plan for any loopholes. Finding none that would be too difficult to overcome, she shook Gadons hand. "Alright Gadon, you have a deal. So how do you propose we get in the Vulkar base?"

Gadon had obviously thought of this already. "Look for Mission Vao. She and her Wookie friend explore the sewers all the time. She mentioned something about a hidden entrance to the Vulkar base a few days ago."

"Easy enough, find Mission, sneak into the Vulkar base, and steal the engine."

"Well if you think that's no problem, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Of course, that's all moot point if you can't get to the Undercity."

Kira flashed her Sith armor, still secured in her bag, and said "I don't think we'll have any trouble."

"Ahh. Your disguises might have worked on the guard in the Uppercity, but security down here is much tighter. You'll need proper authorization. Fortunately, since we're working together, I'll give you the proper papers to go down in exchange for you Sith armor."

"Not like we'll need them if we have those papers anyway. All right Gadon, we'll be back when we have the prototype engine."

As they walked away, Zaedra turned to Gadon. "What have you done?" She hissed. "You may have just let spies get away!"

"Zaedra, if they wanted to do anything, they would have. No, those two have their own agendas. Anyway, did you see the way the woman held herself? No, they'll either succeed, or die trying."


	5. The Engine

Chapter 5:** The Engine**

Taris 14:28 local time

Kira was memorized by the purple glow of the energy field, slightly sad that they had to take it down. Mission was spouting some techno babble, but she didn't pay much attention. The wall of energy began to fade slowly as Mission continued to work her magic on the nearby console

Finally, the energy field fell, and Mission gave a whoop of victory. "Alright! Let's go show 'em."

Kira and Zaalbar exchanged a quick glance, in which he simply nodded a 'Yep, this is perfectly normal for her.' Kira chuckled, and walked down the corridor beside Carth.

Mission began to look around, as if she was afraid something was going to pop out and grab her at moment. Kira sighed when Mission jumped as Carth's boot scrapped against the metal floor. "Alright Mission." Kira said, halting the party. "What's wrong to get you this jumpy?"

"I'm not scared!" Mission said. "And I'm not a kid, so don't go treating me like one!"

Kira shook her head. "Mission, I said why are you jumpy, not scared. And if I thought you couldn't handle yourself, I would have escorted you back to our apartment and told you to lock the door."

"Oh..." Mission looked down embarrassed "Uhh, well last time I was down here, a Rancor had set up its nest. The Vulkars feed their prisoners to it, and it occasionally grabs one of the guards."

Carth looked ready to tell Mission off, but Kira intervened "You know, I've always wanted to fight a Rancor." Mission and Carth, forgetting themselves, exchanged glances. 'Is she joking?' It was difficult to tell with her.

The party walked down a set of stairs, and were hit with the stench of organic rot and decay.

Kira felt the massive hunger of the beast in the next room. It's animal instincts, and need for food overwhelmed her senses. "Kira!" She fell to her knees.

"The hunger... it's so hungry.. it must feed..." Kira panted. She could see the beast, a large brown monster, with sharp and crooked teeth. "The... Rancor..."

Zaalbar looked around hurriedly, remembering the superstitions of his homeworld: people going mad from entering the Shadowlands. This must be like a human Shadowland. "_She is feeling the beast, she is a hunter, but unable to control her instincts, only follow them."_

Mission looked at him strangely, and the male human ignored him entirely, not being able to understand Shyriiwook.

She heard Carth saying something above her. His hand encompassed hers, but she couldn't feel anything. "Kira! Kir-..."

"_We are going to take her off Kolto treatment, if she survives, we will consider it the will of the Force."_

_Even close to death and sedated, Revan felt anger. How dare they? This is why she needed to conquer this galaxy. To _protect _it from fools like the Jedi. Arrogant bastards. Only Kreia understood the workings of the galaxy, and she had become a Sith. But what were Jedi and Sith but titles? Revan would have laughed if she could have. She had spent far to much time with her old mentor is she was questioning such philosophy moments before her death._

"_Yes master." The fiery spirited Jedi took one last look at her and left. _

_Master Zhar shook his head at her. "I'm so sorry for this." He said as he drained her tank._

_Revan focused on surviving. She would live. She had to. Then she would deal with the Jedi. Revan touched the bond she shared with Bastila. She was feeling sad and slightly angry. She could be a useful ally if she ever decided to escape from the shackles of the Jedi. She might even take Malak's place now that he had turned on her. The fool was too weak to even engage her in combat himself, resorting to a knife in the back. The man would make a terrible Sith Lord._

_Revan drew power from her bond with the Jedi. Yes, she would survive this, and then she would save the galaxy. Even if it meant killing the Jedi, and sacrificing herself. She could not die!_

Carth was starting to rock her back and forth, trying to wake her. "I can not die." She announced, still unconscious. "Not yet." Her eyes flew open, a yellow glint starting to receded from her iris.

"Kira, are you alright?" Mission was at her side in an instant.

She stood up, and pushed Carth a way a little. He was just a bit too close. "Depends, how long have I been out?"

"About five minute, but we were starting to get worried. What did you dream of?" Carth asked, once again suspicious. He had seen the same yellow gleam in the eyes of countless Dark Jedi, one of the many signs of the corruption from the dark side or something.

"I saw... Revan? She was dying, and the Jedi council was debating what to do with her. I don't know, nothing was clear." She lied. The dream had been as clear as if she had been living it. Why was it always about Revan?

Mission placed a hand on her shoulder, and offered her support. "Don't worry, Revan's dead. She can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Is she?" Kira asked before she could stop herself. "I suppose so." She shook her head, and tried to focus on the objective. "So, have we found a way passed the Rancor?"

Zaalbar walked over to her with a grenade and a vial of liquid. _"We'll use this chemical to attract the Rancor, and trick the beast to eat the grenade."_

Carth crossed his arms. "I still don't like the plan. Someone needs to sneak into the nest and plant the grenade where the Rancor will eat it."

"And I already said I'll go." Mission said, pouting. "I'm the only one who knows how to sneak around well. Zaalbar is too big, you and Kira aren't trained for stealth, plus, Kira is still looking a little off balance. I'm the best choice."

Carth was about to give the 'you're only 14 talk' and they would never get anything done. "Mission is right Carth. She may be young, but she is still more capable of doing this than any of us." Kira was loath to admit it, but the Twi'lek girl was already starting to grow on her, and she felt the maternal instinct to protect Mission whether she wanted to be protected, or not.

Mission puffed her chest out in pride. Although Carth was technically the superior officer, Kira was defiantly the leader, and what she said goes.

Mission grabbed the grenade and vial of liquid, then disappeared into a stealth field, before Carth could argue. The room looked more like an underground vault, with a ceiling that stretched up several stories high. It would be a cool place to explore if a man eating Rancor wasn't standing in the center of the room with a pile of corpses, human and alien, stacked up to her knees.

Mission suppressed the urge to run away from the horrible creature. It was sniffing the air, as if to search for her. Mission dashed to the pile of corpses a little faster, priming the grenade on the way.

The smell from the pile of dead was foul, but her fear overrode her natural instincts to flee. As soon as the grenade was set, and covered in the liquid that smelled like rotting meat, Mission rushed to the safety of the alcove her friends were waiting in.

Kira finally let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding when Mission shimmered into view. "Mission." Kira breathed, and wrapped the girl in a tight hug as the Rancor swallowed the grenade.

At first, it didn't seem to have any effect, but a few seconds later, light burst out of the monsters mouth, and shrapnel pierced its organs. With a final cry, the Rancor fell to the ground with a loud thud that shook the entire building.

Two Vulkar guards ran to investigate, but were quickly felled by the combined fire of Zaalbar, Mission, and Carth. And to a lesser extent, Kira, but as always, her shots failed to hit critical areas, instead they just added scorch marks to the guards already meager armor.

Mission was barely able to stifle a giggle when she saw how Kira shot a blaster. She simply pointed her gun in the direction of the Vulkars, and fired at random. It was slightly odd to think of a soldier, capable of killing a Rackgoul with her bare hands, being out done in skills with a blaster to a 14 year old like her, but also slightly comforting. It made Mission feel as if she had some skills that could be used to help the group.

Kira glared at Mission when she giggled, but her lips were slightly curved in a smile. "Yeah yeah, don't get a big head Mission, or you might not fit in the door to the Vulkar base."

Mission stuck her tongue out immaturely. "Yeah, what would you do then? You wouldn't be able to go anywhere in the base without me hacking every other door for you."

"That my dear Mission" Kira said as they entered the elevator to take them up to the Vulkar base, "Is why I have these." Kira tapped the lightsabers still attached to the belt on her lower back.

Mission's eyes got wide as she saw the famous weapons of countless Jedi and Sith alike, but said nothing about it. _It's not like Kira could be a Jedi, that's ridiculous._ She thought. _She would have used her magic by now if she was._

Zaalbar roared as soon as the elevator doors opened, and swatted the lone guard across the room. Kira smiled, and joined Zaalbar on the front line. Mission disappeared under a stealth field, and began to hack a terminal, while Carth laid down suppressive fire.

Kira moved subconsciously of her own body, twirling and slicing at anything that dared get between her and the swoop bike accelerator. _Dodge, kick, hamstring, parry, let Zaalbar handle him, thrust, decapitate, dodge._

Kira watched with considerable amusement as the Vulkars scattered under fire from their own droids. Mission shimmered into visibility beside her a moment later, sporting a rather large grin. "You sure do love making trouble, don't you Mission?" Kira said, rubbing the girl's lekku.

Mission fidgeted, but didn't move away from the older woman's comforting touch. "I thought that's why you brought me along." She declared confidently.

Kira shook her head in amusement "Well, that and I love your sense of humor."

Whatever Mission was about to say was cut off by a blood curdling scream. A woman in casual but dirtied cloths ran out the door Carth had just entered, and smacked straight into a solid wall of fur. The woman looked up at the Wookiee, then at Kira, who was sporting a good amount of blood once again, and finally at the innocent Twi'lek looking down at the poor woman with thinly veiled amusement.

The woman cowered in a heap on the floor. "Please don't kill me!" She begged. "I was forced to work for them, you have to believe me!"

Kira's lips were pulled back in a small smirk. "No, I really don't _have_ to believe you... but I do. Besides, your death wouldn't accomplish anything but sorrow. If you wait in the kitchen for a while, we can clear out the rest of the base, then you can make a run for the main doors."

The woman rose to her feet slowly, and crept back into the room she had run out of, just as Carth exited, shaking his head.

While he was glad Kira had spared the poor woman, Carth was more frustrated then ever. This woman was so full of contradictions it was unbelievable. She honored people with strength, but helped those that were too weak to help themselves. She killed, and thoroughly enjoyed it, but was acting like a surrogate mother to Mission. He thought it would be difficult to discern her loyalty originally, but now he knew, that it was damn impossible.

The four companions marched through the rest of the base, killing all organics, and letting Mission hack into the droids, and cause mayhem. In every battle Mission would hack into the base mainframe, Carth would give supporting fire, Zaalbar would charge into the midst of the Vulkars madly, and Kira would skillfully execute all who opposed her, making sure no one got within range of Mission.

"Kira!" Mission said, waving to the human, and holding up a silver ball. "Look what I found!"

At first Kira didn't know what she had, but she chuckled when she recognized the red glow emanating from the core of the explosive. "Save the thermal detanator for later. After all, we don't want the Vulkar janitor to come after us with a broom for messing up his halls."

Mission snorted as she tucked the explosive into her pocket carefully. "Yeah, because he wont be made by the hundreds of scorch marks on the wall, or the blood splattered walls, or the overloaded conduits, or-"

"Alright alright already!" Carth growled frustrated "I get it, we make a rather large mess."

Mission looked at Kira for answers, but the older woman merely shrugged. Carth always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, but he was being unusually irritable since teaming up with Mission and Zaalbar. He probably saw them as potential enemies, and his patiences was wearing off as he looked for any sign of treachery. Honestly, the guy was being a complete Gundark!

Mission overloaded the last of the turrets, and they entered a lift to the swoop garage together. Kira whipped the newest blood from her hands and arms, and Carth kept his hands on his blasters, and his eyes trained on Mission, Zaalbar, and then to Kira. _Gundark_. She decided. _He was defiantly a Gundark_

Mission dashed to the nearest console as soon as the elevator doors opened, and opened up the camera feed on Kira's orders. "See if you can find the location of the accelerator"

Mission nodded silently and pulled up the feed of the garages. "It would either be here," Mission pointed to the northern garage "Or here." She pointed to a garage a little further east.

"Good work Mission. See if you can cause a distraction." Kira said, heading over to the two males to tell them the plan. "Alright, listen up. Carth and Zaalbar, I want you to look for the accelerator here," she uploaded the coordinates to the eastern garage to their datapads. "While Mission and I investigate the other one."

Carth looked as if he was about to argue, but what ever he was going to say was drowned out by the explosion from the main garage, punctuated by Missions girly laugh. "Mission...?" Kira asked cautiously "Do I even want to know what just happened?"

"Not unless you wanted all the fuel in the main garage to explode all at once, killing any opposition, and probably crippling the Vulkars chances of wining the big swoop race tomorrow." Mission assured her slyly.

Kira shook her head and laughed. Mission was a girl after her own heart, bless her. "Alright guys, let's move before they can recover."

The group ran through the smoldering ruins of swoop bikes and jumped over the charred remains of Vulkar mechanics. Carth and Zaalbar continued to run straight down the hall, but Mission and Kira turned left, and headed up to their designated swoop garage.

Kira approached the door confidently, while Mission activated her stealth generator, and crept about a foot behind her. The door slid open to reveal a large group of guards, as well as a green Twi'lek in a decorated uniform.

"All this trouble for one woman?" The Twi'lek demanded angrily. "Listen human, if you were able to get in here, and kill all the guards, then you must be a good fighter, so I'll make you a deal. You kill Gadon, and I'll let you go free with you life. I'll even let you race under thee Vulkar flag if you wish."

A knife of fear stabbed Mission in the heart. Kira was... well she was important to Mission, as loathe as she was to admit it. But they had only known each other for a few hours at best, and in that time, she had seen Kira tear everything apart From Rackgouls (literally) to Gamorreans, to Vulkar scum, and she had no doubt Gadon and his Beks would be any more difficult. Gadon and his gang had taken Mission in when she needed it, and had been something of a family to her. Surely fate wouldn't force her to choose between Kira or the Vulkars.

Missions fears were laid to rest when Kira smiled cruelly "So let me get this straight. Your entire gang combined failed to kill Gadon, but I was able to destroy your Vulkars. If you were too weak to kill Gadon, than I can certainly kill you."

"A pity really, but if that's how you want to play it..." The green Twi'lek shook his head.

Kira looked Mission in the eyes, despite being invisible, and nodded. Mission picked up on the slight madness she picked up in her gray eyes, and knew exactly what Kira was talking about.

"Very well, kill her!" Mission threw the thermal detonator, as Kira tackled her to the ground out of the garage, and closed the doors to contain the blast. The Vulkars stared at the metal sphere that had materialized out of nowhere dumbly, as the grenade exploded in a wave of heat and energy.

Kira sheltered Mission body with her own, and cradled her head in her shoulder as the garage behind them exploded in a violent storm of fire. Kira hesitantly got off of Mission, and helped the girl to her feet.

Mission looked at the ruins that was once the garage, and smiled ruefully. "Too bad we didn't get to watch the fireworks, eh Kira?"

Kira ruffled Missions lekku, and found the accelerator, miraculously undamaged, in a foot locker that had been guarded by a mine. This had certainly been an interesting day...

Taris Hidden Bek Base 18:31 local time

Gadon raised an eyebrow, as the synthetic implants in his eyes reveled the silhouette of a Wookiee, a male human, a female human, and a small female Twi'lek. "Ahh, you are back. Did you get the accelerator?"

Kira tossed Zaedra a rather heavy engine with a smug grin.

"I...I can't believe this! It's the prototype, Gadon. Just like they said."

Gadon sat back in his chair confidently. "You sure you folks don't want to boast Bek colors full time?"

Mission laughed. "Hey, I'd love to, but it's up to them."

"I hope you're still able to come through for us, Gadon," Carth said. "Is the race still on?"

"Well, after the havoc you four wrecked in their base, the Vulkars aren't happy about it," Gadon said. "but it's tomorrow morning. Now, which of you is going to ride the modified swoop to win your friend back?"

Carth looked over at Gadon. "What's the catch?"

Gadon's silver eyes studied the accelerator with concern. "The accelerator has a few bugs - we've worked out most of them, but it's only good for a few laps. After that..."

"After that, it explodes," Zaerdra said bluntly. "That's why Gadon's not putting one of our racers on it, but if you race with this, it's the best chance you have of getting that Republic officer back from the Vulkars. Most likely, it's your only way."

Kira nodded. "I'll do it." She volunteered.

Carth looked at her angrily. "Listen up soldier, I out rank you, and I am ordering you to stand down. I'm the pilot here, and I have the best chance of winning Bastila back."

Kira growled angrily. "How dare you pull rank with me? Think about this logically Carth. I was a last minute recruit who comes from a shady background. And do you think Bastila will trust someone like me, or a war hero like you? I'm expendable, but you are the only one who can convince Bastila to get out of here if things go south."

Kira's words were laced with something he couldn't place, but he nodded automatically. "Alright, you win. You will race." He told her without thinking.

Gadon watched as the intrepid soldier named Carth bent to the woman's will. He had seen, first-hand, the abilities that the Jedi possessed, but Kira wasn't one. She had the lightsabers of one, but she wasn't arrogant, or cryptic. She was practical, and she was wiling to do what needed to be done. Not like the Jedi who let the Mandalorians slaughter entire worlds, just like they had left Taris.

Mission seemed surprised by the force in Kira's words, and was glad her anger was not directed at her. Mission looked at the woman she had come to love and respect in the past few short hours. "You're not expendable." She mumbled to herself. "Not to me anyway."

Gadon stood up suddenly after Missions declaration. "Anyway, if you guys want to bunk here, you're more than welcome to. The woman's quarters are over that way, and the men's are right diwn that hall to your left. Kira and Mission needed to talk in private, and none of the other woman would be going to bed for another hour or so. "I suggest you all rest up for the big race tomorrow."

Kira placed her hand on Missions shoulder tenderly, and led her in the direction Gadon had indicated. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Kira jammed the door, and they seated themselves on one of the beds. Neither one said anything, as Kira took the Twi'leks hand in her own and looked at them.

"I'm sorry I said that Mission, but in all honesty, it is still at least partially true. Carth is a higher ranking officer, and I was just a smuggler turned conscript."

"Bantha poodoo." Mission told her. "You're not expendable to me, and that's all there is to it."

"Thanks Mission, I needed to hear that. If it is a choice between my life and yours, I'll make sure you get out no matter what. You just make sure you get out safely."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I figure you need someone to talk to you before the big race. You said you were a smuggler? That's so cool! What did you do?" Mission asked exitedly.

Kira looked down at the floor and gathered her thoughts. It was a good question. What did she do before she woke up in the medical facility on Dantooine? Her first vivid memories were wakeing up in a Kolto tank, and escaping from the Jedi, who wanted her for who knows what crime. "Listen Mission. When we were in the Uppercity, I was shocked by a power transformer. I wasn't injured too badly, and I was able to fight the next day, but it seemed to have damaged my long term memories. All I really remember about my life is what Carth told me, and he got all that information off of a military report that thought my last name was Inado." She chuckled sadly.

Mission scooted forward, and wrapped her arms around Kira, as she choked on tears that had been held back for so long. Mission felt a tear run down her own face as she tried to comfort Kira. "There there, everything will be alright." Mission said, uttering other nonsense words of comfort.

Kira took a deep breath, and suffocated the rest of her tears. Like she had told Carth a few days ago: if she could remember how to kill a Sith, she was still useful. In this case though, it became a matter of being able to ride a swoop bike. But she couldn't fail. She refused to.

"Thanks Mission. I know I'm being pathetic right now, but I want you to know that I appreciate you being here."

Mission grabbed her for one last hug before settling down in her own bed. "We have to look out for each other, you know? And, I wanted to thank you as well. Most people just treat me like a kid. I know you don't want to see me get hurt, and you will naturally protect me, but you let me prove myself. A-anyway, I just wanted to say thank you."

Kira smiled at the Twi'lek across the room from her. "No problem. Like you said, we have to watch out for each other."

"Yeah, something like that. Good night Kira."

"Good night Mission." Kira wasn't sure if she had become the girls sister, or some type of surrogate mother, but either way, she vowed to get the girl off this planet. With or without that Jedi, Bastila. Mission was her charge now, and she would do anything to protect her.

I'm definatly going to further the relationship between Mission and Kira (No slash) because Missoin was an awsome character with next to no screen time. The next chapter will be the turning point for the rest of the story, and what finally makes this an AU. Remember to review, and give your opinion on what you want to see in the next chapter. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding how to let the act out of the bag, because this cat is more of a tiger. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. No Time Left

Chapter 6: No Time Left

Alright, so I just got my hands on an amazing Beta: CyberCommando. He is writing a story similar similar to this one, called Knights of The Old Republic: Old Memories. It is very similar to this story, but Revan is male, and regains his memories much sooner than in my story. So if you like my story, you should definitely look him up.

And just to get rid of any confusion, Kira escaped from the Jedi complex after getting her new identity (and it took 2 years to implant her memories, just to remain slightly canpn) , but she still joined the Endar Spire. The Jedi didn't find Kira, and Bastila still thinks the council let Revan die during the Prologue.

Taris 9:13 Local Time

"_Human, it is time for the race."_ A Green Twi'lek stood at the door, seeming slightly irritated at having to talk with a non-Bek.

Kira stood up, and made sure to leave Mission sleeping. It was early in the morning, and after the adventure they had yesterday, her team needed all the rest they could get. Kira slipped her two lightsabers into her pocket carefully. Even if she was untrained in their use, any weapon was better than no weapon.

Kira strode in the racing den, and an Ithorian waved her over, _"You are the Bek racer with the modified swoop bike, yes?"_ He asked in the slow, gurgling speech patterns common to his people. _"You will only have a few chances to win the race, before the engine overheats and it becomes dangerous to ride."_

She nodded, but refused the helmet he offered her. If she hit anything at over 100MPH, there was little chance a flimsy piece of plastic was going to save her. Kira did strap herself into the cockpit however, and made a full inspection of all systems.

Satisfied with the results, the pilot activated the engine, and prepared herself.

_You are being so rash recently, you know that? _The dark spot in her mind grinned ferally._ And you know what? I like it. _

Kira fell into the same pattern as she did whenever she engaged in battle. Her eyes began to glaze over, and she blocked out everything else beyond the swoop track, and reached out with her feelings. She called them instincts, and they served her well. In her mind, she saw the light turn green, and her hand automatically punched the accelerator.

The bike shot out faster than the other bikes, and was soon maneuvering away from the obstacles, and gliding over the accelerator pads.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was exhilarating, it was fast, and it was oddly comforting. Everything was just so calm and peaceful. There was no moral issues, and no difficult decisions. Just her, the track, and the decision to do or die; move or don't move. An odd concept for some, but it didn't do anything to stem her feelings.

Kira swooped to the left, avoiding a less skilled rider's crashed bike, and sped off with a new burst of energy from an accelerator pad.

In spite of her natural animal instincts, Kira closed her eyes, and felt herself being connected to the entire world by a few slender threads. Stretching out across the black web of threads, Kira found and avoided every obstacle in her way, almost unconsciously.

Taris 9:15 Local Time

Bastila struggled to see, but could only look through a prism of tears, and even then it was difficult to interpret any of the shapes she saw with the neural disruptor placed on the highest setting. But even with such a powerful device around her neck, she could feel it as the woman walked in the room. She seemed to glow in the Force with such intensity, even her scrambled brain could interpret it.

Curious, Bastila reached out to the presence, and found a strength, willing to be lent. She let her eyes close again, and let the force flow from the newcomer into her. She had heard about this in force bonds, but she didn't recall ever developing one with anybody, except her master, Vrook.

Kira stepped out of the swoop, triumphant. Like her other had said, she was being rash. She had been betting her body would remember how to ride a swoop bike. Indeed, she couldn't remember ever being in a swoop, but her feelings had proven to be true, and it had only been her first lap, but she had beaten the time at 23.18 seconds. But despite her joy, she felt like something was missing. It was like seeing a familiar face you knew from a long time ago, but not being able to recognize who they were. The feeling of that web of threads had been so familiar...

The Beks cheered and the Vulkars booed when she steeped out of the already overheating bike, and approached the Ithorian she had talked to when she had entered. _"I can't believe it, you rode that swoop like an expert. There is only so much an engine can do. Unfortunately, the bike is heating up faster than anticipated." _He told her apologetically._ "You're score is good, but may not last long. Let you're bike cool down for a bit, and then try it out again. That is, if anybody _does_ beat your time."_

Kira nodded reluctantly, and went to inspect the captive Jedi. She looked oddly familiar...

_The girl with the yellow lightsaber stood before her defiantly. Revan shook her head sadly. The council was losing all its good Jedi. The only one who might prove to be interesting was the apparent leader. The rest would die today, but this Bastila... She would make a powerful ally when she did turn. _

_Revan didn't like forcing Jedi down the so-called 'path of darkness'.If only the Jedi knew what she knew. Revan would have preferred it if force-sensitives were left to themselves, and were allowed to make their own decisions. The Jedi restricted all thought, and the Sith were only slightly better. Both religions were so focused on a few things, they forgot about everything else. Perhaps when this was all over, she could set her followers on the path she herself had taken, but for now they were only tools. And tools were more useful when they were OK with being used, and manipulated._

_Revan ignited her purple double bladed lightsaber, and fell into an acrobatic Ataru stance that she so favored, completely ignoring Bastila's threat of imminent defeat. She closed her eyes behind her mask, and let the force flow through her, studying all her opponents emotions, and guessing what form they would use. Most seemed to favor the simple, balanced forms such as Shii-cho. Yes, the council was running out of good Jedi fast indeed._

Dark clouds invaded her vision, and Kira's view switched to that of Bastila's.

_Bastila observed Revan's Ataru form, but she wasn't fooled. She had spent the last three months studying Revan's fighting style, and she knew she had to be on guard. _

_Although she hated it, Bastila fell back on Soresu, the defensive stance. Revan was no doubt going to use her superior speed and mastery of the Force to her advantage. From what Bastila had studied, Revan was likely going to move quickly and suddenly, incorporate some Force powers, and continue a nearly all out offensive maneuver until she overwhelmed them, and finished them off with an aggressive form like Vaapad. There was no real defense against such a strategy, so Bastila had to hope she could hold out with Soresu until someone else could land a killing blow._

_True to Bastila's prediction, Revan leapt into the air suddenly, and changed direction in an instant by kicking off of the walls. Bastila raised her guard expectantly, but Revan didn't land behind her. Bastila whipped around, and watched as two Jedi fell to a couple of quick aerial strikes, and a third was ignited by a blast of Force Lightning. _

_Revan turned to face the only other person in the room with her eyeless mask. "You show promise." She said simply._

_Bastila continued to hold her lightsaber defiantly. She would never fall to the dark side. Revan dashed forward, faster than Bastila could see, even with the Force. _

Kira was ripped out of the dream by a large explosion in the dream that left the ghost of a headache throbbing in her mind.

One of the Vulkars guarding Bastila grunted at her, and brandished his weapon. The meaning was clear enough, and Kira stepped away from the cage slowly. She had had many dreams, but none of them had been that long. They had all been like pieces of a puzzle, but this was something completely new. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she only felt slightly hesitant to embrace the change she felt in herself. She was always tired after the dreams, but she always felt satisfied. Like the feeling after exerting yourself, but ultimately triumphing.

"_Ah, Kira. I have checked your bike again. It is ready if you wish to ride again." _The Ithorian informed her._ "A Vulkar racer named Redros beat your time. You need to beat 22.41 seconds to win."_

Kira nodded casually. "Prep my swoop bike, I'll be there in a second." The Ithorian bowed respectfully, and left. Kira looked back at the cage Bastila was imprisoned in, and let her own will flow into the other woman. It was like fumbling down a familiar street in the dark: she could remember what direction to go in, but not how to get there.

Apparently, her efforts payed off, as Bastila groaned slightly, and seemed to be regaining some higher brain functions.

Kira grudgingly accepted the racing helmet from the Ithorian this time, and strapped herself into the cockpit of her swoop bike. Kira fell into the familiar trance, and breathed out, smiling in anticipation.

Red, yellow... Green! Kira's swoop shot forward instantly. The gears shifted under her guiding hand with no problem. Wait a few seconds, shift, hit accelerator pad, shift, wait, swerve, shift. The dial on the engine's internal heat began to climb dangerously fast.

Kira hit one of the accelerator pads before she saw the problem. The prototype engine was literally fusing to the rest of the engine. The engine sputtered and died in a fit of flames and smoke. Just a little further... Kira coaxed her wreck into one last accelerator pad, shooting it forward in a ball of flames.

Both the Vulkars and the Beks held their breaths, but for very different reasons. The cameras caught Kira's pod crossing the finish line in a record 18.57 seconds, but the bike had been a cocoon of fire.

Kira looked around dizzily at the crash sight, littered with parts from her borrowed bike. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't dead. Check. She wasn't missing any limbs, check. Her head felt like she had hit a wall at a hundred MPH, which probably wasn't too inaccurate, so check.

With a load groan, she struggled to her feet, and walked the rest of the way through the swoop track tunnel, and into the swoop den.

As soon as she stepped into the light, the roar of one very happy gang added new pain to her already throbbing head. Kira suppressed a yell, and tried to smile weakly. Most of the other riders would no doubt give up after she made a run like that. She had broken the Taris record, and likely secured the Bek's chances at getting the support of the smaller gangs, and would be able to hold out against the remaining forces still under Brejik.

Although it was stupid, Kira didn't take off her swoop helmet when she stood up at the podium, to claim her prize from Brejik. The flimsy plastic had likely saved her life, and she wasn't ready to part with it yet. She surveyed the crowed assembled before her, and saw Gadon shake his head in amusement, and understanding. Kira had to remind herself that Gadon had once been a rider, and understood the sentiment of keeping her helmet on.

"People, hear me!" Kira already felt like punching Brejiks teeth in, she had only heard three words from him. She had no doubt he wanted to make her life difficult. "Before I present the Vulkar prize to the so-called winner, there is something you should know. The Bek rider cheated! Therefore, I am withdrawing the Vulkars share of the prize."

Kira glared at the hypocrite, who had been planning to use the engine himself, from under her mask angrily. "How convenient for you. You claim I used an illegal engine, but the bike was destroyed during the last run."

The Duros announcer regard the Vulkar leader in disgust. _"You cannot do this Brejik. It defies our most sacred traditions."_

"You fools! I am the wave of the future! If I wish to sell this woman, and sell her on the slave market, no one will stop me!"

Kira cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Brejik was stupid, but at least his death would serve to amuse her. The peace from swoop racing only lasted so long before she wanted to kill something.

"I might have something to say about that Brejik." All eyes turned to Bastila. She took a deep breath, and took in as much energy as she could from the readily-available fountain of energy radiating from the mysterious woman's body.

Kira felt Bastila's confused mind, and gave her the peace that can only be achieved by harnessing emotions, and refining them into a tool, a weapon. Bastila reached out to her, and drew on her borrowed energy to blast open her cage.

Brejik was taken aback, but refused to let the shock register. "What, how? You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you possibly summon the will to free yourself?" Brejik complained angrily.

"You underestimate the power of a Jedi's mind Brejik. A mistake you wont live long enough to regret." Bastila said haughtily. After all, the female rider, who was still wearing a face-concealing mask, was too strong in the force to be untrained, and was too calm to be Sith, After all, a person could never achieve peace if they had to deal with their emotions, right?

Brejik groaned, obviously underestimating the situation. "Vulkars, to me. Kill the woman, kill the rider, kill them all!"

Kira knew she hid those lightsabers for a good reason, even if she didn't know how to use them well, it would be better than fighting unarmed against all these armed opponents.

Kira through one of the lightsabers to Bastila absently, and ignited the other in her right hand.

Bastila caught the metal handle in a moment of surprise. She ignited the familiar blue blade that had belonged to one of the Jedi that was with her on the Endar Spire, but this mysterious woman was not her.

Kira ignited her crimson blade, and pivoted low to avoid the blaster bolt aimed for her head. She placed the lightsaber between herself and the ranged opponent, and to her surprise, the next bolt he fired was reflected into his chest. The thug clutched his chest, and fell to the ground.

Not wanting to meet the same fate, the rest of the Vulkars drew swords and rushed her. Most of them had cortosis weave blades, so her weapon lost a distinct advantage, but it was still lighter, and much more lethal.

Bastila ducked under Brejik's desperate attack, and used the force to push him back. The thug growled, and charged at her recklessly. The Jedi side stepped the clumsy attack, and scored a long burn on her opponents chest. Brejik yelped, and fell to the ground.

Bastila looked towards the swoop racer who had tossed her a lightsaber. It was odd to feel such a powerful force user not actively using the force. She didn't even use the force to augment her strength or speed.

Kira battered a sword out of the way, and kneed her opponent in the gut. A second Vulkar tried to stab her, but she moved out of the way, and brought her elbow into the thugs face.

Kira resorted to going on the defensive as the gang began to circle her. Fortunately, her crimson blade was deterring most of the Vulkars from trying anything tricky, and she was able to use that fear to hold them back.

A surge of ice water from the darkness in her mind flowed through her veins, and gave her a boost of strength. Kira whipped around, and decapitated one of her foes. A second thug moved, a second too fast, and was left with a beam of energy through his heart. A foolish Rodian stepped into her range. Kira pulled the lightsaber out of the second enemy, and bisected the stupid alien.

The last two Vulkars glanced at each other nervously. Kira grinned predatorily, and punched one of them across the jaw. The second raised his blade, but found a blue lightsaber through his back.

Bastila summoned her lightsaber back with the force, and let the masked swoop rider dispatch the final Vulkar. She really wished she didn't.

Kira battered the last thugs sword to the side, and slammed his head into the ground. As soon as he lifted himself an all fours, she kicked him in the gut, and sent him sprawling across the floor. She noticed Bastila was watching, so why not make a show of this?

The woman stalked over to her prey, and grabbed him by the throat. Kira was surprisingly strong for a human female, and lifted the man into the air. She heard the sick-sweet sound of vertebrae popping as his entire weight was dangling from his neck. The Vulkar began to thrash, but Kira kept up her death grip until his neck made a grinding sound, and his body went slack. She through the body to the ground, and smashed in his throat with her heel. Just to be safe.

Bastila blinked once. Then again. It was impossible to see the swoop rider's face under the helmet she still wore, but by her force signature, she was obviously enjoying the thug's violent death.

Finally, the Vulkar went slack, and the rider still found it necessary to desecrate his body. Bastila shook her head, and kept her finger near her lightsaber's activation button. If need be, she would kill the rider, and escape. With any luck, she might even be able to find Carth.

Kira cracked her knuckles, and stalked over to the nervous Jedi. "Maybe Brejik will think twice about trying to deep a Jedi prisoner." Bastila boasted haughtily to assuage her fear of the mysterious rider. _No, Jedi do not have fear._ "And as for you. If you think you can claim me for a prize, then-"

Kira waved her accusation off, and began to unclasp the straps on her helmet. "Well, you're not a very appreciative, even for a Jedi. Are you?"

Bastila froze. That voice, it couldn't be...?

The mysterious rider finally managed to unhook the last strap, and pulled the headgear off. The still ignited red lightsaber illuminated the face that had once reflected a violet light that was no less intimidating "No no no no... Y-you're dead!" Bastila shouted in denial.

Revan's face raised an eyebrow, and looked at her in a way that could only be called patronizing. "Yeah, I was one of the few soldiers who survived the Spires destruction. Well, me and Carth anyway."

If anyone else had saved her, and then claimed to be here with Carth, she would have jumped at the opportunity. But this was Revan she was talking about! The same Revan who had been taken off of Kolto treatment, and been killed two years ago... "How do I know I can trust you?"

Kira groaned warily "Not another one of you kriffing paranoid Republic officers. Honestly, I get enough of that already. Are all Republic officers as paranoid as you and Carth, or do I just have shitty superiors?" Kira shook her head in irritation. At least she had practice assuring Carth she wasn't the enemy. "Look, if I wanted to capture you, why in Sith hell would I arm a Jedi with a lightsaber?"

"Wait, who are you?" Bastila asked suspiciously. This woman looked exactly like Revan, but there was no way the Dark Lord of the Sith would talk to a Jedi in a way that didn't include threats or attempts to get them to fall the the Dark Side.

"Wow, some great commanders you Jedi make." The other woman rolled her eyes. "My name is Kira Revan, but my dossier said Kira Inado. A typo I guess. Anyway, I am a civilian conscript, and since the Endar Spire was destroyed, I guess I am currently unaffiliated. Now come on, Carth is waiting." _And I need to make sure Mission is still all right._ Kira added mentally.

Bastila summoned her double bladed lightsaber from Brejik's corpse, and followed the woman known as Kira out the door.

Alarms began to blare in her head as the rider said her name was Revan, but Bastila ignored them, afraid of another reprimand from this Kira. she just _knew_ this woman could never have been the Sith Lord. Dark Jedi were incapable of compassion, but this woman was all protective instincts and love for... someone. A younge Twi'lek? No- she convinced herself- Kira is not Revan, this is just the manifestation of the forces odd sense of humor. _Very funny Force_. And besides, if this was Revan, she would have used the Force to fight off the Vulkars. Revan was dead anyway, she had to trust the council. Even if she didn't agree with the councils decision, they were wise beyond her simple mind, and she should trust in the wisdom of the masters. The council knew what they were doing when they let Revan die. Like the masters said, it was the only way.

Taris 13:41 Local Time HQ

Kira had to focus all her energy on simply putting one foot in front of the other. Over the past few days, she had been developing a certain degree of control over when her 'dreams' hit her, but the tidal wave of darkness threatened to crush her into oblivion were taking their toll on her. She felt as fatigued as if she had tried to run the swoop race on foot, rather than on the swoop bike.

Kira led Bastila into their apartment wearily, and pointed to Carth. "There he is. I'm sure you'll want to talk to him, and get things sorted out."

Bastila ignored the former smuggler, and cut a path passed the mountain of sentient fur to Carth. "Now, I expect you have a plan to get us off Taris, correct?"

If she wasn't so worried about Kira, Mission would have laughed as Carth got a good tongue thrashing from the young human female. Kira had looked like a corpse when she had walked in, and had passed out on the bed in a matter of seconds.

The Twi'lek sat on the edge of her friends bed, and rubbed her hand soothingly, as her brother had done all those years ago. She could already see that Kira was suffering from one of her kriffing dreams. If her contortions were anything to go by, this particular fit was worse than the others she had suffered from recently.

_Revan stood in a large, but empty arena, fully clothed in a black, form concealing robe, under armor, and her customary Mandalorian mask. _

_The Sith Lord observed the arena coolly, and slowly removed her mask, though her face was still shrouded in darkness. "I have fulfilled my promise." She mumbled to herself. "The Mandalorians have been beaten back, and are no longer a threat to the Republic."_

_Revan looked at the mask one more time, before snapping back in place. "But now I make a new vow!" Revan shouted to the blue sky. "I will bear the burden of this mask, and the responsibility, until the threat if the True Sith is destroyed. So says Revan!"_

Bastila eyed the woman and girl on the bed. The girl, she had learned, was named Mission, but didn't know anything beyond that, though at the moment, she wasn't curious about the little blue Twi'lek. Kira was thrashing about in her sleep, and mumblings indistinctly in more languages than Bastila could count.

"Carth." Carth flinched, fearing a further reprimand for 'failing' to come up with a plan to get off Taris. "What is wrong with Kira?"

The war hero let out the breath he had been holding, and looked relieved. "Oh, that." He said nonchalant. "She's been having some weird dreams all the time. Usually only when she goes to sleep, but she has been rendered unconscious at some inconvenient times before."

"Hmm." Bastila hummed curiously. "Have you asked her what their about?"

"No, she says she can only remember small fragments of the dream, but I think she may be lying. Anyway, when we first landed on Taris, she was shocked by an electric conduit, and the doctor said much of her memory had been damaged by the plasma burns."

Bastila hummed again. "Carth! I want you and the others to..." What was a good way to get rid of the others? "I want you and the others to buy some more supplies. Yes that's it, we need more food and water in case of an emergency."

Carth nodded obediently, and tried to tell Zaalbar what was happening. Mission was less than pleased. "No." She said as soon as Bastila tried to speak. "I'm not leaving Kira, she's my friend. Besides, Big Z and the old geezer can buy food without my help."

Bastila smiled like all good Jedi were taught to. "I understand that she is a good friend, but you really must go Mission. I'll watch over Kira, don't you worry. I may not be a master, but I may be able to stop her dreams, but I need to be able to concentrate, and I can't do that with all of you in here."

Mission gave Kira one last pat on the hand before glaring at the too-happy Jedi. "If you wanted me to leave, just say so, sheesh."

Carth left with the two aliens, and nodded to Bastila fearfully. He had heard about the force. How it could wipe a persons mind, even destroy their very identity.

Bastila's smile melted as soon as the door closed, and she turned back to Kira. It was odd that she had developed some sort of connection to the woman, considering she had only known her for a few hours at best.

Bastila began to meditate, and found the powerful bond in just a few seconds. Their bond was surprisingly strong, and allowed her access beyond the force barriers Kira had set up in her mind, even when unconscious.

What she saw was both frightening and familiar. She was only able to make out fragments of what Kira was no doubt seeing, but it gave her a vague idea of the other woman's thoughts.

_Revan was floating in a tank of Kolto, barely alive. Indistinct whispers were passed between the Padawan who had captured her, and her former master, the Twi'lek Jedi Master Zhar._

_Bastila walked out of the med-bay sadly. Revan fed off her emotions, and bent them to her will to live. The need to live surpassed all reason, even for an organic. It was as if Revan had been pulled from her destiny, and she refused to let go of her duty._

_The tank was drained, but it took a few days for anyone to see her 'corpse.' In a way, the Jedi were assisting her continued allegiance to what they called the dark side. If only they had a vague clue what the dark side really was, as she knew it to be. Revan had been taught of betrayal, hunger, and pain from the Trayus academy on Malachor V, but had let the other Sith Lords take up the mantels. Revan tapped into her knowledge of pain, and twisted it around her own life, refusing to die._

"_Yes, Master Vrook, I am sure she is dead by now." Zhar assured his companion. "She was taken off Kolto treatment three days ago, and hasn't moved since."_

_Vrook huffed, and she was sure he was scowling right then. "I'll believe it when I see her dead corpse."_

_Zhar sighed sadly. "Yes, she does have the uncanny ability to cheat death. But I would like to remind you that, if she still yet lives, we consider it what the force wills it to be, and look for other means besides her death."_

"_Very well Master Zhar." Vrook said patronizingly. "But like you already said, I too am sure she is dead."_

_The two Jedi entered, and were visibly startled, when her lips twitched into a grin. How would they react when they realized she was indeed alive?_

_As expected, Vrook was instantly disbelieving. "I don't believe it." He growled. "We must exterminate her. Immediately."_

_Zhar was at once excited and angry. "Vrook, you just agreed to consider another option if she was alive, and Revan still breaths! Surely this is indeed the will of the force."_

_Vrook grumbled in response. "Yes, but what aspect of the force? Besides, the original option was to let her die on her own. My new proposal is that we actively kill her."_

_Zhar turned the other master away quickly, and called for an emergency meeting of the Jedi council to decide on Revan's fate._

_The next few images were of various Jedi masters, often master Zhar, standing over Revan, and trying to destroy her identity. Finally, Revan awoke, and cut a bloody path away from the medical facility._

_Revan killed a pair of guards, and looted their weapons and armor before signing on with the Endar Spire, and leaving for Taris._

Bastila attempted to get to her feet, but opted instead to simply sleep on the floor. It was easier than finding somewhere else to sleep, and after what she had seen, she needed all the rest she could get.

Kira opened her eyes when Bastila's breathing deepened, and sat up in bed. She had never had those dreams before, but the last part was familiar. It was the first thing that had happened when she had woken up from the facility on Dantooine... So why did she replace herself with Revan in the dream unless...

The new dream passed in front of her conscious eyes._ Revan stood once more in the arena of sand, and removed her mask. This time, the hood fell back as well. Kira's own face looked at the sky, before swearing to stop the unknown threat. "So says Revan!"_

Kira stared at her shaky hands. It was so simple, yet so terrible. Her 'dreams' were a manifestation of her old life; her abilities were gained from her old life that her body remembered even if her mind didn't. Hell, she had been able to use a lightsaber without training! And the cold presence she could feel in the back of her head, even now, was the last remnants of who she had been before the Jedi had destroyed her mind.

"So says Revan" Kira whispered.

"So says Revan" Revan replied.


	7. The Sith Base

**Chapter 7: The Sith Base**

Long time since I uploaded anything, and I apologize. I'm back for now, so please, read and review. For all of you who have already reviewed my story, you are the only reason I am struggling to bring you another chapter. The longest one I've ever writted actually, so please, enjoy!

Disclaimer (sorta forgot about 'em): I don't own star wars or any related content. In this chapter, and of the previous chapters, or any future chapters I may write.

* * *

Taris 15:22 Local Time, HQ

Mission walked in the room quickly, and sat down next to Kira, who was simply staring at her hands in shock. "Kira? What's wrong?"

"I-I... Who am I?" She asked shakily, not looking up from her hands. She hunched over as another wave of memories flooded her mind.

Mission gave the other occupants a 'get out of the room, we need a girl talk' kinda look. Fearing Mission and Kira's combined anger more than the Jedi's, Carth moved to wake up Bastila, who was still curled up on the floor.

The door closed behind them, but Bastila's cries of indignation still penetrated the closed door. "What's going on Kira?" Mission asked softly.

"I..." Kira took a deep breath, and slowly looked Mission in the eyes seriously. "Mission, what I'm about to say can not leave this room. And you can not talk to anyone about this. Promise me."

Mission's lekku twitched slightly. "Kira, you're scaring me."

Kira's demeanor calmed down, but her face was still both fearful and angry. "Mission, promise me."

The Twi'lek nodded as calmly as she could, "OK."

Taking another deep breath, Kira prepared herself for what the innocent girl she was coming to view as her sister would think of her now. "Mission, do you remember how I told you my memories were- were damaged by an electrical conduit before we found you?" Mission nodded curiously, but remained silent. "I'm beginning to think that may not have been the first time my memories were erased. The Jedi council wiped all my memories before that, and placed new memories in my mind."

Mission looked down in sympathy for her friend, and cursed the hypocrites. The Jedi were known on Taris as heroes of the Mandalorian wars, and to those in the Lower City, they were known as people who championed justice by attacking slavery when they had come in, lightsabers blazing, five years ago. They did all those good deeds, and then turned around and wiped someone's identity from them? No one deserved that kind of punishment. "But why would the Jedi destroy your memories?"

Kira glared at the distance as if remembering some long forgotten memory. "The Jedi do not kill their prisoners." She said, as if she was quoting someone. "They made a slight concession for me. Instead of killing my physical body, they simply wiped my mind. They killed who I am"

"But why would they do that?" Mission demanded, tired of Kira's uncharacteristic hesitancy.

"Because of who I was... and still am I suppose." Kira closed her eyes to hold back a slight swell of liquid behind her lids. When her eyes slid open, a yellow glint had replaced her natural brown. "I am Revan, once the Dark Lord of the Sith."

A dazed Mission only shook her head, trying to make sense of what she had heard. "Revan was a woman?"

"Huh." Kira chuckled harshly, and turned to face the Twi'lek again- this time her eyes were simply tinted in a sickly yellow hue. "Unless the Jedi changed my gender as well as erasing my memory."

Mission shared a small smirk of her lips with Kira before continuing their conversation. "Yeah, but even if that is who you were before, do you really think the Darth Revan who... did those things, would protect someone like me? I'm a street urchin. A blight on this planet."

Kira glared at her. "Mission, you are _not_ a blight. You _are_ smart, beautiful, and an asset to this team."

"That's exactly my point!" Mission declared triumphantly, but accepting the compliment silently. "The Darth Revan I heard about would never do what you are doing. You are doing good in this galaxy."

"That's just the point Mission, I haven't changed. Even as a Sith Lord, I tried to kill only my enemies, do minimal damage to noncombatants and reward my allies. And I still killed the innocent by the millions." Kira said, looking at her hands that were, for once, ironically free of blood.

Mission grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her once to get her attention. "Kira, listen to me. The Jedi gave you a chance to do good again. You are not Revan, you are Kira, the amazing woman with a heart big enough to protect a person like me."

Kira glanced away from Mission, and snorted sarcastically. "Right, the Jedi only did it to assuage _my_ guilt. Hmph. They just wanted to hack into my memory." She snorted cynically, but a sad smile eventually played across her face. "But thanks Mission, I really needed to hear that. Thank-you."

"Hey, your like my sister now. What hurts you hurts me." Mission said as she hugged the older woman.

"Thanks Mission, for everything." Kira said, embracing her blue skinned sister.

"Sheesh, stop thanking me already," Mission laughed "besides, when did you find out about being... you know..."

Mission instantly regretted bringing up _that_ subject again as Kira pulled back from their embrace, and looked at the wall across the room. "I just found out." She said, shaking her head feverishly. "But I guess this makes you privy to one of the best kept secrets in the galaxy: The true fate of Darth Revan." She said dramatically, spreading her arms out theatrically. Mission laughed again, thankful for the return of levity. "How do you think Zaalbar would react if I told him?"

Mission didn't really need to think about that one. "Big Z?" She shrugged slightly. "Eh, his people have a very serious code of honor, and you telling him about who you really are would probably gain you more respect in his eyes than you'd lose for doing what Revan did."

"Alright, I'll talk to him next. But don't mention this to either Carth or Bastila, they'd report me in an instant, and I'd rather not find out what would happen if the council found out about my continued existence. I'll teach you some other ways to protect your mind from Jedi mind reading, but for now, play Pazaac in your head, it's what Revan... I thought my assassins to fight Jedi."

"Flip the 9-card, total score is 22; change sign to negative 3, total score is 19" Mission mumbled to herself. "Gotcha, I'll send Big Z in."

Bastila tapped her foot, but that was the only sign of impatience behind her otherwise stoic Jedi-face. Mission stepped out of the apartment, and mumbled something to the Wookiee, and looked out towards the distance in thought.

Bastila looked at the young girl, but couldn't find any betraying emotions on her usually perky face. Delving into the force proved just as fruitless, as she was assaulted with a mantra of numbers that seemed to be floating around in the Twi'lek's mind. No doubt she could overcome the meager defenses, but even if that wasn't immoral, she doubted she could pull it off without alerting Mission. Defeated, Bastila resumed her foot tapping, much to Carth's annoyance.

Zaalbar walked in the small apartment, and growled a greetings to his master. _"Master, there is something I can help you with?"_

The fur-less female nodded sadly. "Yeah. Pull up a seat, I need to talk to you."

Zaalbar blinked in confusion. He had been a slave once, and as far as he had figured from the slavers, and those in the Lower City of Taris, fur-less masters always wanted to be in power, and tried to make him as uncomfortable as possible as a show of their superiority. Not wanting to disrespect his master's generosity, the large Wookiee sat in the small metal twig the aliens called seats, as if they thought he could somehow fit in them. _"What is the problem, master?"_

Kira shook her head, and smiled slightly. "First things first. Stop calling me master. Even if you decide to continue to serve me after I tell you this."

The Wookiee would have raised his eyebrow, if he had hair concentrated in only one place on his head. "_Very well... Kira." _

The fur-less female closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Revan never attacked Kashyyyk, but what do you know about her?"

Zaalbar growled in confusion. _"I simply know of her through the many rumors I have overheard. She was a military genius, and was one of the few Sith who fought with honor."_

Kira nodded slowly. "She also burned entire worlds: like the Mandalorians she had fought to stop. She used the Force to destroy all in her path, without mercy."

"_I do not mean to contradict you mast- err, Kira, but she also fought with bravery, and protected the worlds she controlled faithfully if given the chance. Why does she matter any more, she is dead."_

Aghost of a smile flickered across the humans face. "No, she has just been reborn." Kira whispered to herself. "Zaalbar, you swore to follow me until your life debt is paid, right?"

The Wookiee bobbed his massive head. _"Yes, and that vow still holds, as strong as the Warshauer vines of Kashyyyk."_

"Zaalbar, you swore that promise to a woman named Kira Revan, or rather, Kira Inado, as the Jedi would want her to think. If who I am makes you uncomfortable, I want me to tell you, and I will _order_ you out of my service."

Zaalbar shook his head with determination. _"I will serve you, whoever you are, for as long as I owe you my life. This I have sworn, and this I will uphold."_

"No! Listen to me first." Kira demanded. "I am, or rather was, Revan. Darth Revan. My mind was wiped by the Jedi, and I only just found out."

Zaalbar looked at the ground for a fraction of a second before looking the human in her eyes. _"Then I wish to absolve my vow to Kira Inado."_

Kira nodded, slightly surprised. She had offered him freedom, and she sould uphold her bargain, but it was still surprising to see the honorable Wookie dissolve his life debt. "I underst-"

"_And now I make a new vow." _Zaalbar interrupted. _"I swear to you, Revan, that I will follow you until I fulfill my life debt. Through death, or otherwise. Let this life debt be as strong as the vines of the great Warshauer tree."_

"I suspected as much." Kira nodded. "Very well, I accept your vow. Though I must know, why do you follow me? Besides your honor?"

Zaalbar looked at her before shrugging. An odd gesture from someone so large. _"I trust you." _He said simply. _"The person you are, Revan, is honorable, and she is someone I can put my life on the line for. Whether you know it or not, you are a good person. No other alien, human or otherwise, besides Mission, has ever treated me as you have on this planet of steel. As an equal."_

"Your suffering would have done me no good. I may have been honorable before the War opened my eyes but now... I want you to know that if your death furthers my goals, you will die, just as anyone else on my crew."

"_You are a better person than you believe yourself to be, Revan."_

"We will see." She said, fully knowing that she would do anything to further her cause. "And don't tell Carth or Bastila about this. Mission knows, but only talk to her about... me... if you know for sure you are alone. If you feel a tingle in the back of your mind when your around Bastila, or any Jedi for that matter, just cycle through hyperspace routes. It makes it difficult to read your mind through the Force."

"_I will follow you, wherever you go, Revan."_

Kira smiled at the Wookiee's show of loyalty, even if it was only due to his life debt. "Thanks Zaalbar. Come on, we better go, or Bastila will be angry with us for taking so long. She's already mad enough to kill a rancor."

Zaalbar growled in acknowledgment _"Too bad she wasn't with us when we attacked the Vulkar base." _

Kira stopped mid step and stared at the large Wookie. Did he really just make a joke?

Bastila already knew there was no way she could read a Wookiee's body language, so as soon as Kira and Zaalbar stepped out of the apartment, she began to mind probe the large alien. As with Mission, Bastila was assaulted with a myriad numbers, though the ones in the Wookiee's mind seemed to be arranged into... hyperspace co-ordinates? What the hell was going on here?

"Well, now that you're done talking to them" Bastila said, indicating the two non-humans, "what were you talking about?"

Kira crossed her arms angrily. "Oh you know, Malak, the Sith... Darth _Revan_." It was stupid and compulsive, but watching the Jedi Princess squirm at Kira's true name was worth it. If she was being completely honest with herself, Kira still felt angry towards Bastila for bringing her to the Jedi. It would have been better to just die on the bridge of her ship, but she would make due with what she had.

Absolute horror crossed Bastila's face, though Kira still couldn't use the force well enough to sense any specific emotions. "Very well then." Bastila said with a surprisingly firm voice. "As the commanding officer here, we need to start looking for ways of Taris being that none of you thought the find an escape."

Kira leaned back and smiled as she began to feel the force flowing through her, and with it's return, she could taste Bastila's fear and uncertainty. Unlike most Jedi, Bastila was bottling up her emotions rather than releasing them into the force. If she was still the Dark Lord, she might have turned Bastila to her side, but if Bastila were to lead the Jedi, and teach other Jedi to bottle up their emotions, it would not only weaken their pathetic order, but it would also serve to help Revan in her campaign against the True Sith, who fed off the emotions the Jedi released into the force.

Plots and tactics flooded Revan's mind, until Carth snapped his fingers in front of her face. Revan shook her head quickly, and blinked rapidly. "Sorry Captain, what where you saying?"

Carth breathed out a long sigh, though Revan suspected his irritation was focused on their resident Jedi Princess rather than her. "I said, Bastila is now taking command."

"Is she now?" Kira sneered at Bastila over Carth's shoulder. Carth wisely stepped out of the way

"Indeed I am, this is my mission, and I will see it through. Besides, it's not as if you thought you would maintain control over _my_ mission, did you?"

Kira flashed a tired, but winning smile that she had used whenever she requested aid from the Jedi Council during the Mandalorian Wars. Of course, her smile and speeches hadn't been very successful at the time. "Actually, I did. You see, if I am the only one in this group who knows about military tactics without a standing bounty. Carth is a war hero and even without the orange jacket screams Republic pilot. And as for you Bastila, I doubt I really need to say that the Sith are looking for you. If the Sith believe I am the leader of this group they will not look too closely at you, potentially blowing our cover." Kira reasoned, already seeing doubt cloud the young Jedi's stormy gray eyes. "And if our cover is blown, we may have to kill innocent civilians that get in our way." Bastila's mind was instantly made up for her, her Jedi training not allowing her to put the innocent in danger. A part of Revan laughed silently at the Jedi and their adherence to such a limiting code.

"Very well, you make a good point." Bastila reasoned. "I can see how this plan is best for all, but I expect you to inform me of any plans you may have."

Kira nodded, without any intentions of upholding her own end of the bargin. To do so would be as limiting as the Jedi Code. She had no problem with lieing if it helped her cause, and though the truth is a sharper blade, lieing and deciet is more readily available. As the entire group began to follow Kira, a brave green Twi'lek approached her after the potential catfight, and bobbed his head nervously. "Canderous wanted to speak with you in the lower city Cantina." Or perhaps he was just more afraid of this 'Canderous' than he was of her. A bad mentality, really. And potentially fatal.

"Canderous huh? Sounds Mandalorian to me. Alright we'll see him in a bit." Kira said, waving the alien off.

Bastila stepped up, and naturally contradicted her. "What are you thinking, going to see a Mandalorian in the Lower City?"

Kira shrugged. "Best lead we have. He may know of a way off the planet. And it wont take long. Mandos like to get straight to the point. In conversation and battle, so, the only outcomes are we get information, or we relive a merc of his life."

Bastila huffed angrily, but followed behind Kira's small entourage as they headed towards the elevator to take them to the Lower City. As much as she wanted to argue, she had to admit, Kira did have a good point, and it was their best lead, but Bastila wanted to be the one to lead this mission. Not out of some perverted need to have unlimited control or glory, as Carth no doubt btelieved, but following the person she believed to be the supposedly- dead- but- only- amnesiac Dark Lord of the Sith wasn't exactly comforting.

Carth shrugged to himself and suppressed a laugh. As suspicious of Kira as he was, she was at least a good leader. And now that he thought about it, it was strange how she ended up becoming the unofficial leader, despite him being a military captain, and Bastila being a Jedi. Bastila thought she would become the leader, but he had no doubt Kira would spread her influence over the Jedi. She got to people like that, he thought ruefully.

* * *

Taris 15:41 Local Time, Javyars Cantina

Kira entered Javyars Cantina, and easily spotted the Mandalorian. He didn't have on the signature armor of a Mando, but he was sporting a snake tattoo and a hand canon that was about the size of a small human.

"Canderous of... Ordo?" Kira asked, jutting her chin at his tattoo.

Canderous looked up at her in surprise. Usually people, even other mercs, were at least slightly intimidated, but she just stared him down with her cold, emotionless eyes. "Yeah, that would be me. Now, I saw what you did after the swoop race, and I could use your help."

"I'm listening." Kira encouraged him, waving off the waiteress' offer for a drink.

"I stayed on this back water planet because Davik promised me a good deal of money, but recently, he hasn't been paying what he promised. So I figure, it's time to blow the Sith blockade. Unfortunately, the anti air turrets on the ground would take me out, so I want you to break into the Sith base, here on Taris, and acquire the launch codes. Then, I'll tell you the rest of my plan to get us off of this blasted rock."

Bastila groaned. She already knew where this was leading, and though it was futile, she just had to interrupt. "Surely you can't place your trust in a Mandalorian! You know how they are."

Canderous growled angrily, but Kira beat him to the punch. "Yeah, I do. That's why I trust Canderous. There a five important types of honor that I believe in. Mandalorian, Cathar, Wookie, Sith, and Yuuzhan Vong. Don't ask about the last two, because you wont like the answer. I still don't like the Vong's form of honor, but it sure as hell exists, in a weird twisted way."

Bastila shook her head, but kept silent. Afterall, if this was the will of the Force, who was she to argue with it? But what in the name of the Force was a Yuuzhan Vong anyway?

Canderous shook his large head in amusement. "I gotta say Kira, I think we'll get along just fine. Meet me here when you get the codes, don't take too long."

* * *

Taris 15:53 Local Time Droid Shop

"_Yes, I can charge the droid to Davik's account. Take good care of T3, he is a very good droid."_

Kira looked appraisingly at the small silver droid she had just bought with Davik's money. Unfortunately for him, he probably wouldn't be alive long enough for him to realize he had just lost four thousand credits. At least, if Canderous was anything like all the other Mandalorians she had met in battle. "Yeah, we'll take good care of him."

Kira and her crew plus the new edition of T3 left the droid shop quickly, and headed down the street towards the Sith Base.

"Bastila, Carth." Kira stopped and addressed her 'allies'. I want you two to take cover behind those crates, and protect our backs. Don't let anyone leave the base, and kill anyone who tries to exit. After they hear about the attack, the Sith are sure to try and block our escape. Hold them off for as long as you can, while Mission, Zaalbar, T3, and I infiltrate the base, and steal the launch codes. Any questions?" No one answered, so she plowed ahead. "Good, and I want radio silence. Can't let the Sith track our position."

Carth and Bastila walked into the shadows stiffly. That was a military order if ever they saw one. No room for arguing the plan, though utilizing all aspects of the battlefield.

Carth turned to Bastila and shook his head. "A civilian conscript, Bastila?"

"Shut up Onasi." She snapped in reply, and drew her inactive lightsaber.

Kira cracked her neck impatiently as T3 hacked the door with his mechanical arm. Mission was working on jamming the camera's, and had since put them onto a looped feed.

The droid whistled excitedly as the door opened. Kira stepped forward, and was confronted by a female receptionist. "Hey, what are you doing here? I don't have you listed as an appointment today."

"It must be an error, check again." Kira said, still moving forward towards the desk.

"No, you really don't ha-" Her words were cut off as she was blasted across the room by an invisible hand.

Mission chuckled. "I can see why you didn't want Bastila to be here for this."

Zaalbar made a throaty roar, what Kira supposed must have been the Wookiee equivalent of a laugh.

Kira hardly let the joke sink in before she began barking out orders again. "Mission, make sure the receptionist is alright. T3, hack the console and upload the schematics of the base. Zaalbar, secure those doors.", as she herself jammed the lock on one of the doors to prevent any Sith from flanking them.

Mission checked the Twi'lek's neck, and found a strong pulse. She had likely broken a rib or two, and would be bruising all over, though it was unlikely the woman would die. Mission ripped the woman's shirt sleeves, and used them to bind her hands and feet, as well as create a make shift brace for her ribs.

T3 beeped rapidly, and sent the map of the Sith Base to Kira's datapad. "Alright, let's move. Zaalbar, you and T3 stay here while Mission and I go on ahead, and retrieve the launch codes." Kira said, already marching away with the blue Twi'lek at her side. "T3, I want you to interface with the console, and wreck havoc throughout the base. The less resistance we meet, the better." Kira called over her shoulder, and drew her dual bladed sword with a bloodthirsty grin towards Mission, who tried to match it. "Zaalbar," she called out again. "Make sure to keep the camera's on a loop. Don't want any surprises."

A series of growls and whistles followed them out the door. Mission drew her short sword, and vanished under a stealth generator. Kira nodded to the spot where the girl had been, moments before, and entered one of the doors her datapad showed as a dead end.

"Hey, your not supposed to be in here!" An angry soldier in polished armor yelled. The three other soldiers flanking him drew their blasters in unison. "Put your hands in the air, and drop the sword. Your outgunned."

Kira raised an eyebrow in dark amusement. "Really?"

One of the guards fell with a gash in his unarmored neck, and a second fell as the Twi'lek materialized with a sword between the plates that were supposed to guard his stomach.

"Kill h-" The rest of his sentence was a cut of by the rush of blood through the gash in his neck. Kira smiled as she followed through with the attack, then threw her sword at the final Sith as a make shift spear.

The Sith jumped to the side, but he was too slow. His shoulder plate and bone crunched as the sword pinned him against the wall.

Mission drew her blaster fluidly, and planted a laser between his darkened mask, ending the pitiful crie that was gurgling out of his throat.

Kira nodded approvingly towards her companion, and yanked the sword out of the Sith's shoulder with a sickening pop, as the body slid to the floor, leaving a trail of blood where his open wound slid against the wall.

"Let's move on." Kira commanded briskly.

Mission followed the older woman out the door, and shimmered out of visibility without looking back.

The next room showed up as the 'interrigation room'. _Might was well see what interrogation techniques the Sith were using now that she was no longer in command. _Kira thought briskly.

The two women entered the room, and Kira released a disappointed sigh. One Duros was locked in an energy cell, and he bore some scarring from electricity, but he didn't have any other physical damage.

"_A, human, you are not one of the Sith, are you?" _The Duros asked with a shaky voice.

"No, we're not. Why are you in that cage anyway?" Mission asked.

Kira studied the Duros in the cage for a moment. "Wait, you're that Duros we saved during the Sith raid in our apartment building."

The alien seemed genuinely surprised as he answered. _"Yes, yes I am. It is strange to find a human that can tell us apart. I am grateful for what you did, but I was seen as I was disposing of the bodies, and taken to this base. Please, you must let me out!"_

Kira shrugged. It wouldn't get in the way of her mission, and she would lose nothing by help him, he might even help her in return in the future. "Alright, step back please." Kira removed the silver cylinder from her waist, and activated the blue beam before plunging the lightsaber through the energy field. The lightsaber began to glow, and cackled with electricity, but a few seconds later, and the energy field began to shimmer out of existence as the blade overloaded the cage.

"_A laser sword?" _The Duros' eyes grew even larger than normal. _"Thank-you human, I have nothing to repay you with except my sincerest thanks."_

Kira shook her head. "You might want to save your thanks for now. I can't have you alerting the Sith to our presence so-" Kira lifted the Duros by the throat with the force, and slammed his head into the floor.

Mission stared at the body. "What the hell did you do that for?" She demanded, trying to mask her fear with anger.

"He will live." Kira informed her. "Now come on, before the Sith find out we are here." And without a second glance at the body, left the room.

Mission followed behind her slowly, shocked at how easy it was for Kira to make a decision like that. Maybe that's what she meant when she said she was still Revan. With one last look of pity at the Duros, she ran after Kira, who was already carving through the next room of Sith.

Carth sighed in irritation at his situation. They had shot a lone Sith on patrol and dumped his body over the walkway, but no reinforcements had come to defend the Sith Base. He was beginning to suspect that Kira just didn't want them to follow her into the base. Red flags were raising in the back of his head, and for once, he highly doubted it was simply his ever persistent paranoia. There was something truly dark about the amnesiac woman. If she even did have amnesia for that matter.

"So, Bastila, how well do you know Kira, I mean, she seems kind of strange to you, doesn't she?"

Bastila cursed under her breath, but quite enough that Carth didn't hear her. She knew this would come up eventually. "I don't know anything about her beyond what the background check on her informed you." She lied. "She is equally a mystery to you as she is to me. Why?"

"Well, she was recruited on our stop at Dantooine, where we picked you up, so I assumed her last minute recruitment was a result of the Jedi's involvement in the _military_ operation."

The ever-stoic Jedi groaned. Carth had already made his opinions of Jedi in the military known to her, and half the frakkin' galaxy. "First of all, the Jedi act as defenders of the peace by taking up arms during war time." Bastila ignored Carth's sarcastic snort. "Furthermore, no, I do not know why Kira was accepted to the Endar Spire, but I think the Force may have willed it." Bastila finished, staring off at the Tarisian sky line.

"Yeah, right." Carth muttered quietly, and looked around for anymore Sith targets, but found none. Kira had defiantly manipulated them to stay out of the way. For all his distrust in her, Carth had to admit that Kira was a damn good leader. Perhaps too good. Her tactics reminded Carth of the slaughter Revan wrought over Malachor V when she killed off all her less-than-loyal soldiers. Get those you don't trust out of the way, and use your allies as a shield as well as a weapon. As much as he saw parallels between himself and those Revan killed over Malachor V, and his constant paranoia, he didn't exactly distrust Kira. He was wary of her, of course, but he would follow her at the very least.

Mission activated her energy shield, and charged into the room with the large battle droid. Thanks to T3's slicing abilities, the turrets near the elevator had been deactivated, and an ion grenade had taken care of the droids shields, but its weapons were just as dangerous as ever.

"Sooner would be better Kira!" Mission cried as a beep alerted her to her rapidly depleting energy shields.

Kira didn't answer, but only closed her eyes, and stretched out her arm. The familiar ocean that was the force surrounded her until she felt like she was on the edge of drowning. Purple lightning danced across her arm, and shot out to enveloped the droid. The Sith war machine shuddered and began to collapse as smoke poured from its motivators and photoreceptor. "Mission!" Kira called weakly, already slumping to the floor. "Blast it, it's just disabled.

Mission pulled out one of her blasters, and planted a few quick rounds into its 'head', before spinning on her heels, and rushing to Kira.

Kira groaned as she slid down the sterile wall, and sat with her back to said wall. "Just need... to rest a bit." She panted. "Harder than... I remembered."

Mission leaned her shoulder against the wall, and watched curiously as Kira's eyes shut, and her breathing seemed to slow down to almost nothing.

The Twi'lek girl began to fidget nervously as she counted to a hundred twice, then three times, and the older woman had yet to stir. "Kira?" She finally asked cautiously.

An eye suddenly snapped open violently, but Kira smiled without any fatigue behind it. "Forgot how much I loved Jedi healing trances. Only thing they're really good at to be honest."

Mission shrugged, trying to keep up an air of bravado. "I wouldn't know." She said coolly.

Kira smirked as she caught Mission's worry. "Don't worry, a little practice won't hurt me. How long was I out?"

"About three and a half minute." Mission replied.

"Ah, not too bad, it'll need some work though." Kira shrugged as she accepted Mission's hand up.

The two woman entered the elevator, and Kira soon closed her eyes, and seemed to leave her own body once again as the elevator began its slow decline down into the depths of the base. Mission sighed in annoyance. Hopefully the elevator ride wouldn't be too long.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a short corridor that terminated at another door. Kira opened her eyes slowly, and shook her head at Mission. "Mission, stay here. There's a Dark Jedi in the next room."

Mission looked down at the floor, and nodded sadly. Didn't Kira trust her?

Seeming to read her mind, and that was actually a very likely possibility considering who Kira really was, the older woman patted the Twi'lek on the shoulder sympathetically. "It's not that I doubt your abilities Mission, far from it. Your one of the few non force sensitive people I would want at my back if I was fighting Dark Jedi." Mission turned her eyes towards Kira hopefully. "I just doubt I will need to fight him. But if it does come to battle, shoot off the the sides, it's harder to dodge or block bullets that have no intention." Kira grinned, and clasped Mission's forearm. "Just remember, play Pazaac in your head, and he wont be able to get in your mind."

"You can count on me Kira." Mission said, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. It meant a lot to her if the former Dark Lord of the Sith assured her that she was capable of taking on a Dark Jedi, or, at least acting as backup against one.

Kira grinned at her youthful excitement as she entered the Governor's office.

"Who dares interrupt my meditations?" The lightsaberless Sith growled. "I thought I told you, no interruptions, I-" His face turned a paler shade of white than any Sith corruption could achieve. "L-lord Revan, forgive my outburst." He said nervously.

"Oh shut up you." Kira growled angrily, falling a little too easily into her old persona. "Now, give me the codes, or I will end you. Surely you do not believe you, a mere apprentice could take me, when your master, Malak, failed to do so, while cowering behind his fleet."

"N-no mi lady." He lied. Revan didn't seem as dark as he would have expected. He sensed only a sliver of darkness, equally balanced by her light. The governor's eyes searched for any advantage, until his eyes fell on the Twi'lek girl in the hall. The governor suppressed a grin as he began to take control of the child's mind.

Kira smirked as the Sith's eyes fell on Mission, just as she planned. As an apprentice, the governor would likely spend precious seconds trying to invade Mission's mind. While Mission didn't have much training to resist the Force, she was strong-willed, and could last for the few seconds it took to dispose of the traitor.

The governor looked up in surprise as he slammed into a mental wall. "Governor, you really didn't expect that to work, did you?" Kira asked mockingly.

The governor was lifted off his feet by an invisible iron grip around his neck, cutting off any air flow. "P-please... Mercy." He gasped.

"Believe me, killing you is a mercy compared to what I used to do to traitors. There are techniques in the Force that can suck the very life from you, as I feed on you for days, perhaps weeks, in some cases, months." Kira grinned darkly as she snapped the governor's neck with a flick of her wrist. "Your lucky I'm so benevolent these days." She told the broken corpse.

Mission looked away from the body of the dead Sith as Kira downloaded the Sith launch codes. "Let's go Mission." Kira said, and pointed to the elevators. "Mandalorians aren't known for their patience."

"R-right." Mission stuttered. She cast a last glance over her shoulder, and shuddered at the gruesome display. The Sith's neck was bent at an awkward angle, and blood was flowing freely from his mouth and nose. Somehow, seeing someone lifted off the ground and having their neck snapped without any physical contact just seemed so much crueler. Mission had lived on Taris long enough to be very familiar with death and violence, but this was just too much. She felt herself falling into Kira's surprisingly soft arms as darkness collapsed around her.

Carth rubbed his eyes to keep himself alert, not that there was any particular need to. There still hadn't been any Sith patrols since the single soldier he had shot half an hour earlier, and he and the meditating Jedi hadn't seen anything interesting.

Just as he was about to voice his concern to Bastila, Kira marched out of the base, followed by her three companions.

"What took you guys so long?" Carth asked.

"The governor was apparently a Dark Jedi." Kira shrugged nonchalant.

Bastila narrowed her eyes at Kira. "And you managed to kill him? Quite... impressive." She said skeptically.

"Perhaps. But the Sith don't train their apprentices as well as I remember. Now come on, I want to get off this planet as soon as possible." She said with a nervous glance to the sky where she could see the Leviathan. 'I know what you are planning Malak. It is no use. You and I will have a little talk when I return. These Sith are a disgrace to everything I worked to build. To have fallen so far, and to have learned nothing but destruction, that is your failing. Even with the might of the Star Forge I still have the power.' She sent through the weak bond she still maintained with her apprentice.

Bastila and Carth fell into step unquestioningly. Bastila chewed over Kira's declaration about the Sith. 'Didn't train their apprentices as well as she remembered?' What did she remember then?

* * *

I can not tell you how long this chapter has bothered me. After rewriting it a couple of time from scratch, I sat on this for a few weeks, constantly changing it. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but damnit, I need to get off of Taris.


	8. Author's Note

Thank you everybody who has supported me in this first attempt at writing fanfiction. Now that I'm not juggling a volunteer job and three AP classes I hope to update more frequently. Unfortunately, the desire to go back and fix all the mistakes I made in this first attempt doesn't really appeal to me, and I don't want to subject you, the reader, to having to reread familiar and potentially boring material. So, I'm going to completely rewrite this story, and hopefully, with the help of a new Beta and the support of all your support, actually finish the story!


End file.
